Down and Under
by Lilliac
Summary: Emily and Naomi meet on a flight from Bristol, both headed to Australia. Naomi is a bubbly, beautiful blonde, Emily a shy individual who's parents just went through divorce. A friendship is made instantly, but will that friendship grow into something deeper?
1. At First Glance

**A/N** This is my first fan-fic so feel free to criticise! Hopefully constructive... But hey, stabs are always welcome criticism too! I am a little nervous about publishing it, being my very first work and opening it to scrutiny. However after spending way too many hours and Uni nights on this website reading the amazing works people created I decided to give it a go myself. I spent a fair few hours typing this one up and reading over for any errors/ mistakes so if you do pick up on anything feel free to let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. It's something of a work in progress and a learning curve, I hope to write better by the conclusion of this mini-series (If it gets that far). A little background without spoiling anything, and to save from a FAQ's page, I do in fact live in Australia. My favourite Skins season is 3... (If that... wasn't already clear by the whole Emily and Naomi fan-fic). I chose Emily as the first person character because I feel I can relate to her more. Not in a physical way (looks and such) but with the family + siblings, along with some of the personality aspects. At the moment I don't know when I will publish the next chapter, I am working on it, I don't really have any set periods for when I will finish each one, I'm kind of working on it whenever I get a scrap of time and sometimes more, (to my studies detriment). As soon as I become accustomed to how this whole process works I will be sure to let you know when the next instalment of attempted fan-fiction, (aka - chapter) will be released. If you have any suggestions feel free to hit me up! If you have already watched Skins S3 (and/or Skins Fire), please don't go into this Fiction with the actor's look in mind, as you may be disappointed that my descriptions don't match up. I didn't write this picturing any actor who portrayed the character in the series. On top of that, I have altered the personalities and backgrounds slightly, I've kept most of the major relationships (i.e friendships and family) but again I don't suggest you read this with a pre tracked mindset. Warnings aside, Enjoy (?) :)

* * *

I looked out the plane window sighing. I hated mum. Hated her for not trying harder. For giving up on her marriage. On her family. Why should I have to pay for her failures.

Mum fought for custody over James, Katie and myself, but being 17, it was my decision who to go with in the end. I chose to move away with dad. I don't think he would have coped well if all his children were taken away from him. Besides, at least now I don't have to worry about my pervy little brother stealing my knickers, or peering in on me changing or showering anymore.

I looked over to my father. Sleeping. I knew I should have taken the aisle seat. It couldn't be helped I suppose. Untangling myself from the itchy plane blankets, I attempted to shimmy past dad, only to bump like a pin ball between my fathers' knees and the seat in front of him as the plane experienced a spot of turbulence. I fell toward my dad, putting my hands out for support against his seat. I winced, praying I didn't wake him. He grunted lightly, readjusting himself in his sleep. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out into the aisle, making my way to the restroom.

Shutting the door I glanced at the piss stained floor, "economy" I muttered as I squatted down finishing my business in the toilet and escaping the tiny cubicle as quickly as possible. Economy class; Where you can experience as much baby cries, urine coated toilets and crammed seating as your body can physically handle. Not that I really cared as much as it sounded. I've flown economy plenty of times before, but during peak season, things get rather crammed and filthy rather quickly.

I remember a flight I took with my friends to Germany for our holiday. Katie couldn't stop complaining the entire trip, apparently EVERYTHING was disgusting; The food, The seating, The people, The plane, The toilets (though I would agree with that one), The blankets and pillows. You name it, my twin Katie would think it's disguising. Effy was hit on by about seventy percent of the cabin, not limited to the men or even the passengers, I guess that's what modelesque girls experience on a daily basis though. Cook wouldn't stop trying to get alcohol from the drink carts. Like a wink and a pout would work on the stewardess'. Freddie and JJ played games or watched movies most of the trip. Our other friend Panda wasn't allowed on the trip with us. Her mother was a bit of a control freak. No being out past 5pm, in bed by 8pm kind of parenting. I believe some of the words she used when Effy, Katie and I tried to convince her to let her join us were; " Bad influence" ... "Drugs and boys" ... "Clubs and Bars"... "strange men", I could put myself to sleep reciting it all.

The trip to Germany was a trip to remember, one that I hope never to forget. This one wasn't quite like that. It brought with it a fear which I didn't quite understand. I looked out the window once more, asking myself what exactly it was I was afraid of. A fear of the unknown? Was it because we were going to a new country? I didn't really know much about Australia. I mean, I knew a few of their native animals. Then again, you'd have to be living under a rock not to know a Kangaroo is Australian. Was it because I didn't know if I would make new friends? Everyone promised to keep in touch with me through social media or even the occasional letter in the mail for a physical, old fashioned touch to things, but I suppose what good are friends when they're thousands of kilometres away and can't comfort you in person. Somewhere along my pondering I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes my dad was asking for an extra beef meal so I could eat when I woke up.

The stewardess looked at me expectantly and I gave her a groggy smile, asking for the chicken not beef. My dad turned to me surprised, his surprise soon turned into a look of hurt.

"I thought you liked beef", he complained as I thanked the stewardess and leaned over to take the tray.

"Beef makes you stronger...Not like that chicken stuff" he continued, shaking his head incredulously.

"Dad... Are you seriously going to make me think I made the wrong decision coming with you to Australia?" I questioned. He winced at the stab and sank back into his chair.

Several hours later and the announcement we were landing flashed on the fasten seatbelt signs. Though we were barely half way to our destination it would be a welcome excuse to get out of this crammed, stuffy cabin and into fresh air. Our stop over was Indonesia, we had a four hour wait until our connecting flight.

"Want to try find a massage parlour?" dad asked as we left the terminal.

"Don't they charge _two_ arms_ and_ a leg in airports?" I snorted in reply, raising a brow.

"Well... It's not every day we have to fly from Bristol to Sydney now is it?" he continued, scanning the vast structure. I shrugged and accepted his offer, if he insisted, I wasn't going to turn the suggestion down twice, after all I did have a kink in my shoulder from sleeping funny on the plane.

Shrugging my shoulder and tilting my head to stretch out the tight muscle in vain, I paused as I noticed a blonde at the opposite store looking fixedly at me. She smirked and turned her head away as I blushed. I too looked away, embarrassed. Why was _I _embarrassed? I wasn't the one caught checking out someone else. 'Checking out', was that even possible, I'm a girl... She's a girl... Why was that the first assumption that popped into my head? Though it did look to be that way, maybe she was looking behind me at a cute guy. I turned discreetly both directions, no one. At least no one remotely in her league. There was definitely eye contact though. I fidgeted as my mind ran rampant. Why was I even so flustered by it?

"Emily...Emily...?" My dad interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head, pulling myself from the haze of questions.

"You ok love?" he asked looking at me worriedly, "You're not coming down with anything are you?" He continued, "I hear if you're not in peak physical health you can get sick easily while travelling...".

"No dad, I'm fine, really... I Just... Was thinking is all" I mumbled still flustered.

"Ok love, just being a concerned parent is all", he pulled me in and planted a kiss on my head.

"I'm going to head over to that information kiosk to ask where the massage parlour is, will you be ok staying here alone for a couple minutes?" He asked pointing to the information desk centred at an intersection a couple of hundred metres down.

I nodded and smiled.

"I'll be fine, just don't forget about me" I jested, as I winked at him and pushed him gently on his way.

I watched him turn and make his way over to the desk, carry-on baggage in tow. My gaze drifted over to where I had caught the girl looking at me.

Gone...

No. Further down, she seemed to be with someone else, her mother most likely. The girl looked at the display cases, uninterested as her mother questioned a retail assistant tirelessly. Getting a better look at the girl I noticed just how beautiful she was. Long sandy blonde locks, tall, shapely, blue eyes...

Blue eyes...

Oh my god, she caught me looking at her. Look away Emily you idiot, why can't I look away?! The girls eyes bore into my own. She smiled and I felt the air escape my lungs, she was devastatingly beautiful. A pang of jealousy ran through me as I compared her perfection to my own average self. I turned away swiftly and forced a half smiled in embarrassment.

Through the corner of my eye I noticed the girl chuckle but continue to look my direction. Just then my father returned and I breathed a sigh of relief as I thanked him silently for the welcome interruption.

"Alright Ems love, they said it was just down about a hundred meters from that turn off there", he nodded toward the intersection where the information booth sat.

* * *

I didn't realise a massage could feel so painfully good until now. I opted for the back and shoulder massage so they had taken me into an enclosed section with one other massage bed, empty at this moment. The masseuse requested I remove my shirt and bra, wrap my chest in the towel provided and lie down, which I did. I felt somewhat exposed when the lady opened the towel revealing my bare back. I knew I didn't really have a body to be ashamed of, but nothing compared to the models in magazines and that girl... I shook my head. Why did she pop up in my comparison? I mean, she did look like a model herself so I guess adding her to that comparison wasn't strange... I was humouring myself I know, but the only rational reasons I had as to why I couldn't get her off my mind was being either star struck or jealous.

Just then I heard another masseuse providing the same instructions to someone else behind the thin curtain walls. I tensed slightly, nervous at being judged by this newcomer. The curtains parted as I heard someone walk in, the footsteps paused briefly next to my bed then continued to the spare beside my own. I turned my head slightly and gasped what I hoped was quietly as I recognised the long blonde locks of the girl now facing away from me. She began to remove her clothes, one article at a time, tantalizingly slowly. I stared through the corner of my eye, unable to break my gaze. Overcoat, knit, tank, I inhaled sharply as I saw her smooth toned back. She paused briefly before reaching to remove her bra. Pulling up the towel provided and readying it on her lap as she unhooked her lacy undergarment with the flick of two fingers.

She wrapped herself in the cloth and shifted to lie down. I turned my head swiftly, looking back toward the thin, salmon pink curtains that surrounded. A minute later the masseuse returned, wheeling in a trolley of oils and lotions as mine had done several minutes before. The girl moaned slightly as the masseuse worked at her muscles tirelessly. I shifted uncomfortably at the sound and turned slightly to peek at her. I held my breath in awe, Effy had nothing on this girl. 'Sorry Eff' I thought to myself as I sighed, taking in the girls beautiful features from close, full lips, perfect nose, smooth skin, long lashes... My gaze travelled down her long neck to her torso. The girls eyes fluttered open at the sound of my sigh and I was caught. I flushed and adjusted my gaze quickly, only to be caught by her eyes staring back at me. She smiled at me and winked, biting her lip and closing her eyes in bliss as the masseuse hit a tender spot on her shoulders. I took the opportunity to quickly move my gaze elsewhere.

She didn't seem the least bit irked I was staring at her. I pondered the reasons why, well for starters she probably gets it all the time looking like a runway model. Or... I mean I never really had anyone flirt with me before so I wouldn't really know for sure, partly because my twin would jump in front of me to snatch any cute guy that came my way. Though, after being around Effy you learn every type of flirting possible to man, (with every type of flirting known to woman learned by being around my twin sister Katie).

No...

That was definitely flirting. I felt my ears burn hot as I ticked them off in my head. Eye contact, smile, wink, now that I think of it, she did take her clothes off rather slowly and let's be honest the massage is good, but good enough to moan over? My brain almost melted down thinking about it all, so I gave up and accepted it at face value. A beautiful girl acting friendly because she's used to getting attention.

The masseuse finished up and left me to rest a while, shortly after the blonde girls' masseuse did the same and we were left alone. The silence was becoming awkward so I decided to remark on the massage, just as I took a breath to speak the girl next to me spoke up.

"Mm, that was definitely worth every penny" she sighed, I turned to see her already looking at me, smiling blissfully. Again I was taken aback by her perfection.

"I'd agree," I replied "If I were paying for it... Thankfully my dad was in dire need of a foot massage" I smirked as she giggled. As if it wasn't already unfair for someone to be as flawless as they already were, to have such an adorable laugh. I couldn't help but catch myself laughing with her.

She chuckled a few more times and continued.

"You flew from Bristol too yeah?".

"That's right" I nodded and smiled, "Bristols not that big, I wonder why I never saw you round..." I paused wondering how I could ever have missed to see someone as beautiful as her. "What school did you go to?" I asked.

"Ah... I didn't..." She paused and smiled somewhat sheepishly. "See, my mum's into home schooling... equal rights for all yeah? Say no to GMO's, homes to the homeless, going green... We don't own a car, we are however the proud owners of several variations of bicycles. Sometimes I think she should get in a time machine and join the hippies, though when I tell her that, she replies that she's past her hippy days... Yet here we are on a flight right?" she snorted.

I smiled, unsure whether to laugh at her mothers' expense or not. She looked up at me, sapphire blue eyes blazing into my own brown eyes.

I cleared my throat nervously.

"Emily..." I held the towel to my chest as I lifted myself enough to offer a hand to her, "Emily Fitch".

She smiled widely doing the same and taking my hand in her own smooth one.

"Naomi..." She paused purposely, smirking at me as she imitated my timid self introduction "Naomi Campbell". She held my hand for slightly longer than what would have been expected.

There was a brief pause.

"You have a firm handshake" she noted, withdrawing her hand and lying herself on her side.

I grunted a laugh.

"You kind of expect it after growing up doing reps on the naughty bar" I chortled. Naomi was quiet, I looked over to see a perplexed look on her face. "My dad owns a gym..." I started, as a look of immediate understanding washed over her, "or at least did..." I looked away biting my lip to stop myself tearing up again over the situation.

"I'm sorry..." she hesitated, uncertain whether to continue or not, "what... what happened?" she enquired, hurriedly adding, "I mean if you don't want to talk about it I totally understand, and I'm sorry for asking I didn't mean to bring up a bad topic, it's completely up to you, if you want to talk about it...that is..." she blabbered. I sat up and laughed at her discomfort. Someone like her, feeling uncomfortable?

"No, it's completely fine... Who knows, it might even help to talk about it", I smiled warmly, receiving a thankful smile in return. "My dad and mum just had a divorce, she took pretty much everything so my dad finally accepted that offer in Australia as a "world class" trainer" I laughed accentuating the 'world class' jokingly.

"Except you..." Naomi noted in a hushed voice.

I sighed and agreed.

"Except me..."

Just then the masseuse returned with a new sheet. She stood waiting expectantly next to the foot of my bed as she turned away from me, providing me privacy to dress. I sighed and lifted myself up, turning away from Naomi and began to pull on my clothes. I heard Naomi do the same as she was interrupted in the same manner.

My dad sat on a couch reading a magazine in the waiting area. He looked up to me as I walked toward him.

"Geez Ems, I thought it was a half hour massage not an hour massage, maybe I should have had one of them" he looked at his watch then gestured with the magazine toward the curtains where Naomi was now exiting.

"Ah... dad, this is Naomi" I smiled, gesturing from Naomi to my dad "Naomi, meet dad".

Naomi smiled and offered her hand to my father, "A pleasure to finally meet the legendary trainer himself", she said it with such sincerity that I believed she was genuinely impressed.

My father looked surprised then beamed.

"Ems been filling your head with stories has she?" he nudged me with his elbow as he winked at Naomi. I sighed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Only that you're a world class trainer Mr Fitch".

Naomi smiled and looked to me.

"Will you be catching the 23:35 flight to Sydney then?" she questioned.

I nodded.

"You too?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup, truth is, I noticed you on my flight from Bristol and when I saw you two hovering about I assumed you were on our connecting flight too" Naomi concluded.

"Now those are some fine deduction skills young lady" my father chimed in. He always felt like he had to repay a compliment with another no matter how false it sounded. Though his compliments were never false, they just sounded that way to most. Naomi didn't seem in the least bit upset and in fact thanked him for "The flattering remark". I shook my head in disbelief and wandered over to the complimentary water bottles. Pretty, Smart, Gracious, Charismatic... Was I missing anything? Was there anything this girl didn't have?

A moment later I was joined by Naomi who too picked up a bottle.

"Your dad seems like a nice guy" she declared.

"Only when he's not in personal trainer mode" I replied and we both laughed.

"Naomi?" A voice called out. Naomi turned and waved her mother over. I could see where Naomi got her looks, that much was certain.

"Mum this is Emily, she was on our flight from Bristol and she's flying to Sydney too".

Naomi's mother smiled sweetly at me clasped my hand in both of hers.

"Such a delight to meet you dear, I hope Naomi hasn't been too much of a nuisance to you" she looked from me to Naomi.

I shook my head.

"Oh no, no-no, quite the opposite" I mirrored her hand shake.

"Oh how could I be so rude, this is Emily's father, Mr Fitch, he's a world class trainer", Naomi again managed to say the statement with utmost sincerity. Mrs Campbell looked genuinely impressed at this and smiled to my father who immediately stood up and strode over.

"How lovely to be in the company of someone so accomplished" she said as she offered her hand out to my father who eagerly took it in a firm handshake.

Our remaining hours were spent walking along the rows of stores and spending our time in Duty free. I was disappointed when we had to board our flight, even though I had only just met her, Naomi was amazing to talk to and spend time with.

"I'll see you in Sydney if I don't before" I laughed as we walked along the air bridge.


	2. The Connection

**A/N**

I didn't really get too much time to edit this one, (studies + work). So I do apologise if there are any errors, hopefully nothing too major (fingers crossed). Again, feel free to let me know if you spot any, I'd really appreciate it, (it gives me an idea on what to look out for next time!). It is a fairly fast chapter release but in truth it was half done by the time I decided to publish my very first chapter, (plus, first chapter hype kind of kicked me into a whole new gear). Please don't hesitate to critique, it will let me know what to do/ not to do in the future!

Am I being too slow in this chapter? Too fast? I don't know, i'm still new to this but be my guest to provide your opinion/ suggestions. I had a few different scenarios in my head but decided to reign in the intensity, being the 2nd chapter. I do plan to build it up gradually though. I don't want to spoil anything so I'll end this A/N here. Thanks for reading. :)

* * *

The flight was surprisingly empty, though I lost Naomi and her mother whilst looking for my seat.

"Looks like we can spread out on this flight", my dad winked at me as he nodded toward the empty row of seats behind our own.

He was right, the cabin was fairly empty, something I was more than happy about. Our row was completely empty from window to window save for my father and myself. Dad waited until just after the seatbelt sign flashed off to jump up and move to the row of seats behind our own.

He sat down and rustled my hair from behind.

"Sweet dreams love", he chuckled with child-like enthusiasm as he lay down along the row.

I lay down to rest as a stewardess came around notifying passengers to close window shutters and turn off lights. Sometime after, I woke from my slumber to Naomi's hushed whispers.

"Emily?..." she paused, "Are you still asleep?".

I froze. Her lips were just millimetres from my ear. I held back a shiver as I felt her warm breath on my ear. Naomi straightened up to leave, assuming I was still sleeping. Without thinking I grabbed her hand and tugged her back. Naomi yelped at the sudden touch, losing her balance and falling in a heap on top of me.

"Ouch!" I gasped as she scratched the side of my eye in her fall.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" she stammered looking at where her nail had left a red trail.

"No, don't be, it was my own fault" I insisted.

"Here, let me see...I'm sorry..." she repeated, tracing a cool finger along the mark.

"Shall I get some ice?" she queried looking concerned and standing up.

"It's fine, honestly, it was more surprise than pain" I smiled as I pulled her back down to the seat gently. she returned a still worried smile and sat back down.

"So what are you doing here?" I questioned sitting up and pulling my knees to my chest.

"I wanted to see you" she replied nonchalantly, mimicking my posture and pulling up her knees.

I looked at the seat in front, embarrassed. I know I had no real reason to be embarrassed she had said it with such indifference.

"Your dad seems to be comfortable", she noted, pointing a thumb to the row behind ours.

I peered over the seats at my father sleeping soundlessly.

"Good luck trying to wake him" I laughed as I turned back around to face Naomi.

She paused a while then stifled a snicker.

"What?" I asked bemused.

She removed her hand to speak only break into a fit of giggles.

"Seriously... what?" I asked again, becoming uncomfortable. It was clear her laughter was somehow directed at me. I wiped a finger along the scratch subconsciously, looking back at Naomi who was still crunched over in an attempt to stifle the fit of laughter.

"I..." "I just..." She breathed "Remember", she broke the cabins silence with her laughter and with a startled expression quickly covered her mouth with a knit cuffed hand, stifling her laughter once more.

So contagious was the snickering that I soon found myself smiling, still puzzled. Naomi took several deep breaths and looked back to me, snorting once more as she did. She took a deliberate breath and composed herself.

"Turbulence..." she managed to spit before falling into a fit of giggles again.

I looked at her, perplexed for a moment before realisation hit. I had prayed no one had seen me pin ball when we experienced turbulence on that first flight. I covered my face with my hoodie sleeved hands as I remembered being tossed between my father and the chair in front of him.

Naomi calmed down somewhat and gently removed my hands.

"Sorry..." she started, "I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought it was funny the way you bounced..." she inhaled, managing to maintain her composure, "between your dad and the chair... That guys face, just every time I remember it and picture it..." She grinned as her shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"It's not that funny..." I muttered as I pulled my hands from hers and looked away.

"You're right, sorry. You just seemed so composed the whole flight, it was funny to see you so panicked" She took my hand again and held it in both of hers, looking at me sincerely. "I meant no offence, honest".

I forced a slight smile, I felt slightly uncomfortable at the touch.

"It's fine..." I paused "...it was kind of funny". I smirked, remembering my panicked flailing and imaging the poor passengers face.

"You were watching me?" I asked suddenly, surprised as I realised what she said.

It was Naomi's turn to look away embarrassed, dropping my hand as she did.

"Well... I was curious... And you looked my age is all..." she mumbled, trailing off as she pulled at the fibres of the chair in front.

"So that's why you were looking at me in the airport?" I asked feeling like an idiot at having considered any other reason.

My shoulders sank. That's probably why she'd looked at me that way as well. Remembering my flailing would probably bring anyone to tears of laughter, let alone a smirk and a wink. Idiot. You've never actually been hit on, what makes you think things have changed. Besides... she's a girl. Why did I even consider something like that. Why was I even upset about it?... It's not like I'm used to being hit on so I have a reason to be offended at finding out otherwise. I broke my thoughts when I realised Naomi hadn't replied, I looked up, she was still pulling at fibres avoiding eye contact.

"Nao-?"

"No" she answered bluntly, cutting me off.

"What...?" I didn't know how to word my question... Or even what to ask.

"Do you want to play a game?" Naomi jumped up suddenly, eyes bright with excitement.

I was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanour.

"S-Sure" I stammered still surprised. "What did you have in mind?"

She paused a moment, thinking.

"I don't suppose you have a deck of cards, do you?" she questioned, looking at me expectantly.

"No, sorry" I replied regretfully.

"Hmm..." Naomi rubbed her bottom lip in thought. "20 questions then!" She announced raising an index finger upward in triumph.

"Ah... There's not really much to know about me" I answered candidly.

"Of course there is!" She insisted. "I'll start and prove it to you...hmm...ok got one, what school did you go to?"

"Roundview" I responded plainly.

"Oh I know that place" she chimed, "my mum dated a teacher who worked there"

"No way" I laughed, "I didn't realise any of those teachers were close to being in your mothers league".

Naomi shrugged.

"Well he was nice to mum I suppose that's what counts, besides it's not always about looks or status or..." She trailed off, looking away with a sigh. "Anyway... Your turn" She forced a slight smile as she looked back at me.

"Oh no-no, I never meant it in a bad way. I meant. I mean I didn't mean. I just meant..." Naomi looked at me, an eyebrow raised as I struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Never mind..." I gave up and hung my shoulders in defeat.

"...It's still your turn you know" Naomi reminded me after several seconds of silence.

I thought for a moment.

"Why are you moving to Australia?...Or just visiting?" I asked looking at Naomi questioningly.

"Believe it or not my mum also got a job offer...The pay is wild, plus the company provides the house... Crazy right?" She shrugged and gave me a wry smile.

"Wow, that sounds great" I shook my head, eyebrows raised in disbelief. I wondered what kind of occupation her mother had for the company to provide such hospitality.

"My turn..." Naomi smirked impishly.

"First kiss; who, where, when. Go" she continued, nodding once as she concluded.

My throat dried up at the question. I honestly had never really kissed a boy, apart from JJ but that didn't count. At least I didn't count it. It was a favour, not a meaningful kind of kiss.

It had been JJ's 15th birthday party and we were all over at his place while his mum was on a trip; Effy, Panda, Freddie, Cook, Katie and I. Cook decided to start the whole "if the knife comes out dirty, kiss the nearest girl" birthday routine. Of course JJ ended up withdrawing the knife, sticky with chocolate. Effy and Katie immediately had to use the restroom while Panda noted that she couldn't cheat on her boyfriend Tom. It was down to me, so, feeling bad for JJ I went for it. Needless to say I'm certain that was his first kiss too. There were no sparks, no fireworks, nothing amazing happened. It was just. Disappointing. I'm not sure whether it was the thought of what I had done or the copious amount of drinks I had previously, that brought up the contents of my stomach several minutes later.

"Em?" Naomi poked my knee lightly, snapping me out of my recollection.

"Yes?" I replied quickly. "Oh-Uhm... A friend, JJ. His house. His fifteenth birthday party... it didn't mean anything..." I fiddled with the sleeve of my hoodie awkwardly, pulling it over my hand and curling my fingers, holding the cuff in place. "It didn't mean anything" I repeated, frowning.

"Sounds like a wild party" Naomi teased.

"You don't know the half" I laughed. "What about you?"

"Easy one...Ashley, the daughter of mums colleague, her bedroom, fourteen years old" She nodded as she counted her fingers, ticking off the details one by one.

I shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Daughter?

"Daughter?..." I repeated my thought out loud, a puzzled expression on my face.

Naomi glanced at me sidelong , judging my reaction.

"You've had your turn" She winked as she pulled a blanket over her knees.

"So this JJ..." her brow furrowed at the nickname. "Was he your first and only kiss?".

Naomi turned to me, scrutinising my reaction. I dropped my eyes to the chair. If I said no, she'd think I was a loser. What, 17 and never kissed a boy... As anything more than a party favour... If I said yes she might think me a sleaze. I stared vacantly at the fibres on her blanket. Was the air always this heavy? Why was she even so interested. I felt Naomi shift on the seat and lean toward me.

"Well?" I looked up into the intense blue eyes of the girl now perched on her knees centimetres from my face.

"Well?" she repeated, leaning in further.

I gulped, the lump in my dry throat growing with trepidation. She was so close I could feel her breath, warm against my lips. I froze in place, aware of nothing but the girl sat before me.

Not just blue, I thought as I inspected her eyes. There were flakes of grey, spots of green, a flower pattered iris. Light freckles on her nose. A wisp of blonde hair played on her eyelash as she blinked. Things I hadn't noticed, hadn't had the chance to. I felt myself moving, leaning toward her unwillingly. I could do nothing but submit to the magnetic force taking a hold of my body as the gap between us closed slowly.

The lights came on abruptly and the cabin was flooded with light. I jumped back, snapping out of the spell.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom" I stammered as I hurried away to the restroom.

* * *

I hastily slammed the sliding door shut behind me. My breathing was erratic as my heart pounded like a jack hammer. What... was that?... I stood wide eyed as I thought over what just happened. I almost kissed her...The memory replayed in my head. She almost let me... I shook my head, using a clammy hand to swipe my fringe from my eyes. I stood, holding my weight against the sink for several moments, allowing my breathing to slow somewhat as I looked in the mirror at my reflection. The girl looking back was a stranger with her solemn brown eyes, burgundy hair and pale face. This wasn't me, this kind of thing doesn't happen to me.

Daughter... I shook my head once more as I recalled the answer Naomi had given so easily. I couldn't go back out there and face her. Not after what I had almost done. I hung my head against my palms mortified. What was I thinking?

"What was that? "I asked myself again aloud.

She'd probably never want to talk to me again. She was probably horrified.

"Oh god" I muttered to myself as placed a hand over my eyes and winced as I recalled the event. No. I had to go back out there. I couldn't stay in here the rest of the flight.

"I need to apologise..."

Maybe if I pretend like nothing happened. If I act as indifferent as she had on her answer, maybe she would accept it as a kind of joke.

"A joke" I mumbled looking back into my own chocolate eyes.

Unlocking the door and sliding it open I was confronted by a passenger, waiting to use the restroom. I smiled in embarrassment, ducking my head as I hurried past, hoping he hadn't overheard me conversing with my reflection.

I looked up as I approached my seat. Naomi was gone. My heart sank. Idiot. This is your fault. I mentally kicked myself. I didn't blame her for being freaked out and running away. I sat down and sighed. Everything I ever enjoyed ended up being taken away from me somehow and now Naomi's friendship was gone too. I pulled up a blanket and cried quietly against my knees as I felt sorry for myself.

"Em?"

I looked up in surprise, eyes puffy, red rimmed and teary as I heard Naomi's concerned voice interrupt my self pity. She looked back at me wide eyed with worry as she held two glasses of soft drink, one in either hand.

"Is everything ok?" she asked putting the drinks down on an open table tray and sitting down.

Is everything ok?... I repeated the question to myself. I'm leaving behind my mother, brother, sister and friends. I'm leaving everything I learned and loved behind. I sulked as I wiped a sleeved hand under my nose. I probably look disgusting right now, I don't want her to see me looking like this. I buried my face into the blanket. My shoulders shook as I wept silently, tears soaking into the material.

"Em?" Naomi Gently swiped my fringe aside as she lifted my chin tenderly.

I looked into the blue eyes that sat before mine. Self conscious, I attempted to turn my face away. Naomi held my chin firmly but gently in place, resisting my movement.

"Emily, you can talk to me..." She smiled kindly, sincerity in her eyes. "You know... My parents had a divorce when I was fifteen..."

Naomi sighed, her eyes distant in thought as she released my chin.

Was that the reason for my tears? No... at least not entirely. I'd already come to terms with my parents split. Why was I so upset. Was it the build up of everything or was it just my fear of having ended our friendship. How could she pretend nothing happened. Be so unfazed by it. Wasn't this a good thing though... That she didn't care. My head swam with questions.

"I won't force you, take your time and when you're comfortable..."

Naomi left the statement hanging. Was there more meaning to that comment? I peered over the ripples of the blanket at the beauty who sat before me.

"Anyway I thought maybe you wanted to watch a movie for the remaining 2 hours of the flight?" she shrugged toward the drinks she had placed on the tray table.

I sniffed and wiped my puffy eyes as I nodded into the blanket, the friction causing my hair to become static.

Naomi laughed as she pushed down the blanket revealing my features as her other hand patted down the wild strands of hair the blanket had charged.

"Alright Einstein, enough sulking, you'll feel better with a movie and some sweets" a cheeky smile playing on her lips as she produced a bag of m&amp;m's from her coat pocket.

Naomi was right, I did end up feeling better as we huddled up to watch a comedy, snacking on the sweets and sipping our soft drinks.

The flight ended too quickly and before I knew it I was walking along the air bridge once more. A feeling of overwhelming sadness loomed over me as I realised the friend I had just made would be going her own way.

I ended up exchanging emails with Naomi as we stood at the taxi pick up zone. She promised to message me her number as soon as she got her phone sorted out.

My face must have given away my feelings because the moment Naomi turned to me, she grasped me in a hug.

"I promise to be in contact with you as soon as we settle in ok? If not before... Who knows, maybe we'll end up being neighbours!" She winked as she released me and turned to enter the taxi.

I watched Naomi, a hand raised in a farewell gesture as the taxi drove off. My own hand dropped slowly to my side as it disappeared.

"Come on love, I'm sure you want to see our new home"

My dad took my hand affectionately nodding toward a taxi, the driver of which was working to put our luggage in the boot.

I stared blankly out the window at the scenery zooming past us as we drove. Everything looked different. The trees and grass were less green, the sky a darker shade of blue. The air was more dry. The signs, buses, cars and taxis were different. I sighed at each unfamiliar item.

We drove alongside the coast a while. A vast expanse of deep blue ocean as far as the eye could see to our right. A slight taste of salt lingered in the air as the sea breeze wafted through the open car window. The suburb was a great deal quieter than Bristol and the usually peaceful sound of waves crashing against the cliffs did nothing to lighten my mood.

The taxi slowed and pulled into a driveway beside a removalist truck in the progress of being unloaded.

"Welcome home", I muttered to myself as I took in the modern two story house.


	3. Falling

**A/N** Chapter 3 is a little different from the previous chapters. Less talk, more description, (sorry if that annoys anyone). There isn't _too_ much Naomily in this chapter though I still hinted at the growing feelings Emily subconsciously has. I wanted to introduce the new setting thoroughly to give people an idea of how I pictured/ imagined the scenery/location whilst writing this, (there is a lot less 'scripting' than the previous 2 chapters).

Anyway, let me know what you think! I appreciate any criticism, it helps me learn from my mistakes and shortcomings. As always thanks for reading. :)

Also Note: Any names/brands (unless a major/ well known around the world), addresses or numbers are completely fictional.

* * *

I stepped out of the taxi as I took in the structure. The building itself had a smooth white finish, large windows and two glass railed balconies . It was nothing like our house in Bristol, which only served to remind me just how different things would be from now. The area itself was too quiet in comparison, I had noticed but a single car drive by whilst approaching the residence.

I watched as two gulls hovered over the cliff riding an updraft. Though it was only mildly overcast, I huddled into my overcoat as a sudden gust tossed my hair wildly, whipping it over my face. I squinted through the strands as I thrust my hands into my overcoat pockets.

I lingered a while, following the taxi as it reversed back out of the driveway and up the incline, disappearing in the distance over the crest . I sighed, the sight somehow taking a piece of my hope with it.

The salty air clung to my skin, as I watched the waves crash against the bluff. The atmosphere only served to add to my melancholy. Realisation was taking its toll on my emotions as it slowly dawned on me, I was starting a whole new life.

* * *

The interior was surprisingly quaint, a warm homely feeling bringing back a small ray of hope. I walked along the entry's wooden floorboards. Most of the furniture was new. I ran my hand across a smooth mahogany cabinet. One of the few things dad managed to bring with him from our old home. It had been his grandmothers, something of an heirloom he wasn't willing to part with in the move.

Mum had been reasonably fair with her demands. Though I'm sure if I didn't chose to move with dad, things wouldn't have been as evenly shared. Half of what the gym had sold for, the house with (most of) its contents and the Benz were her claim. There had been times where they near had to scissors-paper-rock over items.

The kitchen was a modern, spacious area with stone tiled floors. A pair of sliding doors opened to a lacquered wooden veranda with a small amount of stairs leading down to an enclosed yard and a glass railed pool. I wondered how dad could afford a place like this let alone in this vicinity.

"Nice isn't it?"

I looked over my shoulder at my father who stood smiling on the threshold as he leaned upon the door frame.

I nodded, forcing a half smile and turned back to the yard. Most of the space was taken by the pool while what little remained was a lush buffalo lawn, shaped in an L around the fenced off structure.

"Turns out the wife of the guy who brought me here, his wife works in real estate, I don't think you managed to meet her, she just left." The enthusiasm was apparent on his voice.

He paused waiting for my reaction.

"Oh?" I commented plainly without turning.

My dad hesitated, hurt by my lack of interest.

"...Well... Anyway... She gave me a good price"

I heard his footsteps approaching. He stood beside me and tousled my hair.

"It'll take time to get used to I know. You have no idea how much it means to have you here with me" His voice hinted sadness as he drew me closer, an arm rested over my shoulder.

"I don't know how I would have coped with the divorce and having all my kids..." his voice cracked slightly as he pulled me in and planted a kiss on my forehead before heading back to the house.

"Don't stay out too long, the wind's picking up" his voice still wavered as he walked through the threshold once more.

True to the statement, a gust tugged at my overcoat, the cold breeze biting through my jumper causing me to shiver.

I wondered where Naomi was. Would we be in contact again soon?

The wind was picking up. Three tall palms groaned as they swayed, leaves rustling as they were whipped wildly about.

A summer skipped, exchanged for winter in moving here. I sighed as I reminisced upon previous summer breaks wondering what everyone was doing.

Drained from the long flights and chased inside by the nippy sea breeze I lay down to sleep on my new queen bed. The sheetless mattress felt unfamiliar beneath my body and I tossed uncomfortably attempting to find a comfortable position in vain.

* * *

"Naomi?"

Her back stayed turned toward me as I called out to her. The sea breeze was strong, tossing the girls long blonde locks in the air. The thin, white summer dress she wore clinging against her delicate body as the gale ripped at the material. Too strong to be standing precariously close to the cliff's edge.

"Naomi!" I shouted, reaching out a hand as the girl took a step toward the cliff edge.

She turned toward me slowly, raising her arms as if to take flight.

"Naomi! Please!" I yelled, tears forming as I groped at the air unable to reach her, powerless to stop her advance. The tears were whipped away by my hair as the wind clawed at me.

"Naomi!" I screamed.

The girl smiled softly, leaning backwards over the edge. Falling.

I was falling after her, arm still outstretched, reaching. She looked at me, still smiling as she extended her hand toward me. Pointing. I looked over my shoulder, following the direction. Two gulls hovered at the cliff top, riding the updrafts, white flecks against the blue sky. I looked back, the girl had disappeared, replaced by the approaching waves.

I panicked as the waves retreated, revealing the rocks below. My heart raced, my mind frozen thinking only of the imminent impact. The breath was ripped from my lungs as I tried to scream, producing nothing but a hoarse whisper.

I winced, my body tensing -

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, smashing my head against the bedside. I grabbed at my head where it had struck the corner, grimacing in pain. My breathing was erratic, my heart hammering against my ribs.

Outside the wind had picked up considerably. I shivered as a sharp breeze rushed through the open window, tearing at the blinds. Recovering somewhat I staggered over, sliding it shut.

I stood looking out of the balcony's glass doors. The waves crashed violently against the cliffs in the distance, the moon shining upon their approaching ripples, making silver kites of the dark sea.

A nightmare. I trembled as I remembered, it had seemed so real, so tangible; The wind, the ocean sounds... Naomi. I looked to the moon, a silver beacon in the midnight sky. I stood entranced by its light. Larger and clearer than I had ever seen it.

"Naomi..." I whispered, as I absorbed its calming glow.

* * *

Some time along the night I fell back to sleep. Waking the next morning to the sunlight pouring through the glass, warming my frozen toes as it cast itself over the mattress. The dream had melted into reality and I questioned whether I woke up at all last night. A closed window confirmed the authenticity of my memory.

Last night I had dreamt of Naomi. Why was she in my dream? I remember seeing her. Falling. Birds. Rocks. I shook my head in frustration, the dream was already fading.

"Em love, are you awake yet?"

My father's voice called to me from downstairs. I remained in bed, basking in the warmth of the sunlight. The scent of frying bacon wafted in from under the door. It's funny how a smell can take you back to a certain place. I remember it clearly; Sunday morning breakfast, I was sixteen. It was just past eight o'clock. Dad was in the kitchen manning the stove top, mum had put down her newspaper and walked over, curling an arm around his waist as she pecked his cheek. Katie had grimaced at their display of affection. James played on his Nintendo DS the entire morning.

A memory of a complete family. Back when mum and dad had loved each other... Footsteps approached from the stairs.

"Em?... You awake?" Dad rapped a knuckle on the door twice, pausing briefly before turning the handle slowly and stepping into my room.

I closed my eyes holding onto the memory for a little longer. He sat down beside me as he stroked my hair tenderly, wiping strands from my face and pinning them behind my ear.

"I made breakfast, if you're hungry. There's a grocers on the corner down the road"

He continued to pat my hair leisurely. My stomach rumbled, both the prospect and smell of food causing me to salivate involuntarily.

"I'll take that as a yes" He chuckled, fixing a pillow against the bed's headboard as he waited for me to sit up.

I lifted myself up, rubbing my eyes and stifling a yawn as I did so. Dad looked at me affectionately, messing my hair as he stood up.

"I'll see you down there gorgeous", he said as he turned to leave.

* * *

"How did you sleep?" He asked, popping a fork full of fried egg into his mouth.

"Good" I lied, sipping tea as I cupped the mug in two hands, the warmth seeping through the thin porcelain.

"Good, because we've got a big day ahead", he continued, stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork and savouring the taste.

I sighed as I pushed a morsel of fried egg around my plate listlessly.

We spent the day opening freight boxes, finding new homes for our old items. Barely managing half by dinner time. I'd been so engrossed in my task along the day that I didn't realise we'd skipped lunch. I peered over a stack of boxes containing personal belongings in search of my phone, checking the time as I pressed the lock button. 8 am. I hadn't changed it since we had left Bristol.

I wondered what Katie was doing at this moment. Probably still sleeping. Would she wake up next to my empty bed missing me? Had she already removed it?

I sighed as I paused my task, lost in thought.

"Emily?"

My dad tapped his knuckles against my open door as he peered in, pulling me back from my thoughts.

"I noticed a seafood restaurant when I went down to grab us some groceries. I was thinking we could go down there for dinner"

He picked up my overcoat which I had discarded offhandedly on my bed, handing it to me as I stood up.

I winced in pain as my foot prickled sharply, feeling slowly returning as the blood circulated freely once more.

"Sounds great" I replied enthusiastically, accepting the overcoat and donning it in a single smooth motion.

* * *

The restaurant had a beach side open deck, almost on the water. We opted to sit outside. The breeze was pleasantly warm. Australian winters were very different to English winters I supposed as I stared absently out to sea. The water was calm, the moon's reflection barely distorted by the ripples. The moored sail boats swaying slightly as the occasional breeze drifted by.

The atmosphere was one of tranquillity; Outdoor heaters added warmth to the already pleasant breeze, the waves broke peacefully on the shore as a soothing yet upbeat classical guitar track played softly adding to the ambience. Candle light mixed with moonlight and the restaurants indoor lighting were the only sources of light, offering an overall romantic feel. For the first time since boarding the plane in England, I felt completely serene. A smile played on my lips as I took in the atmosphere.

A waiter attended us, providing two silver menu books and returning to his post as we studied the selections. Though no coffee-house value menu, most of the dishes were surprisingly reasonably price.

Dad ordered a mixed seafood platter for the entrée while we continued to choose our main from the extensive menu. Returning with our entrée and complementary drinks of our choosing, the waiter took out main course orders. I had ordered grilled Barramundi fillet while dad ordered lobster. Both the fish and lobster were cooked to perfection. We dined leisurely, chatting whilst absorbing the relaxing environment.

The two of us strolled back home, fulfilled and contended after the experience. I slid into bed, the fresh linen providing a pleasant feel and fell asleep the moment my head touched my pillow.

* * *

The girl from last night visited me once more.

She stood upon a deck, swaying, her body moving to the rhythm of the same music, the calm waves flowing as her hands conducted.

The girl turned to me, an arm outstretched, hand open in an invitation. She took me gently, leading my movements. We circled, swaying as one with the melody. The deck gone, warm water lapped over our ankles, as the swells followed our dance.

* * *

The late morning sunlight woke me, streaming through the blinds and over my heavy eyelids. I sighed, the pleasant dream still fresh in my memory. I'd slept well into the morning I noticed as I looked out the glass to the sun's position in the cloudless blue sky.

Sliding the heavy glass doors open I stepped out onto the balcony. Though a temperate day the breeze still carried a reminder of winter's chill. I watched as a ship snailed it's way across the horizon. Drawing in my gaze I noticed a white Ute parked in our driveway.

Curiosity led me downstairs where my father was speaking to an electrician. They looked up as I approached, still in my pyjama pants and a tank.

"Ah, Em, this great bloke has fixed our phone line" he nodded, smiling toward the young man standing on the opposite side of the kitchen bench. I smiled and looked away embarrassed as he grinned, looking me over in a manner he thought to be inconspicuous.

* * *

The day continued as the previous one had; Opening freight boxes and finding homes for items. We had made sandwiches for lunch with groceries dad had bought the previous day. When dinner time came around, dad ordered a pizza which was delivered within a half hour. We sat down on the veranda stairs enjoying the slices as we talked over a variety of topics; The weather, atmosphere, the people.

My once gloomy mood was dissipating slowly as we settled in further with each passing day. Several days had passed without a hitch. All along I checked my email for any news from Naomi, receiving none, to my disappointment. I had typed up several emails hovering over the send icon only to hold backspace as I erased the text. I groaned as I finished typing an email for the ninth time, what if she didn't want to talk to me anymore and I was just annoying her in sending it... I stared vacantly at the words as I once again deleted each sentence. On our fourth day the antenna was connected and we spent our dinners absorbing the news and different programs the Australian stations offered.

On the Sixth day dad returned home driving a shiny new ford hatchback. I eagerly asked for a ride in the charcoal metallic vehicle with childlike enthusiasm. I breathed deeply, revelling in the new car scent as I examined the impressive interior; Comfortable leather trimmed seats, inbuilt navigation system, an overall sleek finish. I hovered a hand over the multitude of dashboard buttons and dials. Dad gave a wry smile as he pressed one, looking to my reaction as the seat slowly warmed beneath me. I gasped in surprise, eyes wide in childish excitement. He smiled and reversed out of the driveway.

We drove, following the navigation to the nearest shopping centre, pulling into the parking of a large Westfield's upon arrival. We spent the rest of the day exploring the vast interior. Buying what necessities we didn't already have and fixing our mobile plans after shopping around.

Arriving back, I collapsed onto my bed just as my phone vibrated, illumining my dimly lit room. A courtesy message from the new phone provider. I sighed, reminded of Naomi's promise and once again opened my laptop to my email account. If she wasn't going to email me, I would email her first. I nodded at the thought, determined.

_To: _Naomi Campbell

_Subject:_ |

I paused, as I stared blankly at the screen, watching the insert cursor blinking.

_Subject:_ Hey Naomi|

No, that was too informal and childish... I backspaced the text, once again watching the cursor blink.

_Subject:_ Settling in alright?

I shrugged as I accepted the title, tapping the cursor over the composition box.

_Hey Naomi, _

_It's been a while, how are you settling in? Have you finished unpacking? We're almost finished unpacking. Our net and TV have been connected. Dad got a new car today._

_I also got my phone plan fixed today! My new number is 04 121 321 678_

_Have you managed to find a provider yet? We stuck with our old service provider, Vodafone. _

_The area here is really nice, it can be a little cold at night though. We're next to the coast._

_I've started to like it here, it's more relaxed than Bristol. How do you like Australia so far?_

_I hope everything is well._

_Warm Regards,_

_Emily Fitch_

I skimmed over the email once, checking for any mistakes. Satisfied, I hit send, blocking myself from rethinking the decision. I closed the laptop, pushing it aside as I rolled onto my back falling asleep.

Two days passed without a reply either via email or text. I started to wonder if she was alright. Maybe I had in fact done something to end our friendship. Was she put off by what I had done?

* * *

On the third night I was awoken by my phone. Opening my eyes to the illumination of the lock screen I stretched, yawning as I picked up my phone, still half dazed.

+61 487 456 178  
Message

I threw down my phone again, rolling back over to sleep.

A minute later, the phone vibrated a second time, illumining the dark room once more. I groaned and rolled over to look at the screen again.

+61 487 456 178  
Message

+61 487 456 178  
Message

I sighed and unlocked the phone to the messages.

_Hey Em!_

I sat up, instantly awake.

_I'm so so sorry I didn't manage to email you! We still don't have our net connected, mum has been pretty busy.  
I managed to check my email on a visit to see my mum's new office today, I wrote down your number and went to get on a plan right after! :)  
You guys settled in pretty fast. Mum's been spending too long dragging me around to car dealerships, she still hasn't decided... I told her we should just ship our car over...  
It is a little chilly here, though Winters here are a nice change from the ones back home haha.  
We're also coastal, our new house is 81 South Cove Lane, White Cliffs Point._

My eyes bugged as I thought back to what she had jokingly said before departing in the taxi. We weren't exactly neighbours, but to be in the same suburb... I had no idea how far she lived, or even how big the neighbourhood was but it must have been nearby.

_What's your new address? Have you been out much?  
Love,  
Naomi_

_P.s We need to catch up again sometime soon. x_

I blushed, my heartbeat speeding up as I read the last lines. I saved her contact number and proceeded to type out my reply.

_Hey Naomi,  
Don't be sorry! It's a big move, I didn't expect you to reply for a while yet to be honest.  
Haha, sorry to hear that, has she found anything she likes yet?  
I guess you were right back then aha. Our address is 23 High Street Road, White Cliffs Point.  
Not really, just Westfield's really. We went down to the seafood restaurant by the small beach down the road on our second night, (if you know where that is).  
We should definitely catch up soon._

I paused unsure how to end the text. In the end I decided not to add anything and sent the message as is, she already knew it was me. I waited impatiently, tapping my phone against the mattress. After a brief wait, the phone lit up once more, vibrating in my hand. I promptly unlocked the phone to the text.

_True, but still, sorry for the late reply.  
No way! Hahaha, I'm just off High Street Rd! It's just off where that restaurant is actually. We haven't been there yet, is it good? It looks really nice. x_

I smiled, even her texts were as bubbly as her personality. I tapped the screen, typing my response.

_Haha, isn't it great? From the same suburb to a different country and somehow the same suburb again.  
Yeah the restaurant is amazing!_ _It's got a really nice peaceful, romantic feel to it. The food is amazing too._

I sent and received a reply within a minute.

_Haha Ikr. It's got to be fate. _

I shifted awkwardly, blushing while reading the message.

_Awh, now I want to go! We'll have to go sometime ;)  
But seriously, when are we going to meet up?_

I bit my lip, thinking.

_Want to catch up tomorrow?_

The reply was almost immediate.

_Sure! I'll drop by yours around 11 then?_

My heart raced in anticipation as butterflies tied knots in my stomach.

_Sounds good, I'll see you then. Goodnight. :)_

Another near instant reply.

_Awesome! Sweet dreams xx_

I blushed once more as I grinned broadly, overflowing with happiness.

I did dream sweetly that night.


	4. Stay

**A/N **So after last chapter's lack of Naomily, I may have picked up the intensity a bit (maybe more than a bit...)

I'll leave this A/N short. As always, let me know what you think, Improvements for future chapters/ criticism? And of course, thanks for reading :)

* * *

I woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed. The dream lingered in my memory as I rolled over to check my alarm clock.

10:54am

"Shit!" I cursed as I scrambled out of bed, swearing at my blanket as I struggled to free myself from its clutches.

I hastily folded my pyjamas, leaving them on my bed as I rushed over to my wardrobe. Tossing various items of clothing onto my bed as I rummaged through the drawers. I looked back over at the clock.

10:56am

I picked up my pace, wriggling into a pair of washed blue skinny jeans. A string of profanities erupted from my mouth as I stubbed my toe in the process.

"Em, love? ... You ok?"

My dad called from downstairs, his voice riddled with concern and puzzlement.

"Yup!...I'm fine... Just ... Getting changed..."

I yelled back over the distance, inhaling sharply through gritted teeth. 'No time to think about your toe...', I mentally repeated. I hopped, quite literally, into a pair of brown military boots and pulled on a charcoal grey knit as I fiddled with my hair straightener.

10:59am

The doorbell rang.

"Bugger it" I cursed quietly as I looked in the mirror, my hair wasn't too wild, just its usual wavy self. I sighed, it'd have to do.

I heard dad make his way to the front door.

"Oh! Naomi, what a surprise." He greeted her.

"Please keep her talking" I prayed under my breath, pulling out my makeup tray and applying mascara and liner hastily. I looked at my reflection. Not too shabby for a rushed job, I thought to myself as I examined my handiwork.

"Em?"

My dad was walking up the staircase, their conversation at the entry finished. A second pair of footsteps followed close behind.

"Naomi's here to see you".

He tapped on the door.

"Just a second!" I hastily answered, rushing over to spray perfume over my wrists and neck.

"Em?" He repeated, tapping twice more.

"Yup! Just... give me ten more seconds!" I answered instantly, wide eyed in horror as I looked at the mess of clothing on my bed.

I scooped the pile up in my arms, throwing the ball into my wardrobe's laundry basket and slamming the wardrobe shut, panting.

"Come on Em... Really..."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I swung open my bedroom door. I was greeted by dad, a smirking Naomi stood behind him.

"Hi!" I puffed, still catching my breath as my heart struggled to recover a normal rhythm. Nerves weren't helping.

My dad's face was a look of complete bafflement as he looked at me panting.

"Uh... I'll leave you guys to catch up then...", he glanced over his shoulder as he walked away shaking his head.

I held myself from pulling him back, I was too nervous to do this. Naomi looked stunning in distressed, white skinny jeans and a matching White knit jumper.

"Hey..." I repeated my greeting, blushing slightly, my breathing returning to normal.

"Hey to you too", She smirked once more, looking me over.

"Sorry for making you rush, you can finish getting ready if you like... I'll wait" She continued, still smiling.

"No!..." My pitch startled me, "I mean... no... It's fine. I wasn't-didn't rush" I stumbled over my words. "Why? Do I look bad?" I questioned suddenly self-conscious, was my makeup running? A hole in my shirt?

"No. Not at all. In fact the opposite... Gorgeous would be the correct word"

Naomi winked, causing my blush to deepen as my ears burned hot in embarrassment.

"You just sounded like you were rushed to get ready... Sorry. I have a habit of coming right on time".

"T-Thanks. Y-You too, and it's not a problem" I stumbled over my syllables, forcing a smile on my lips.

"Me too?" She looked to me, questioningly.

"...Look Gor-Good" I fidgeted as I mumbled my clarification.

Naomi's blue eyes stared into my own, twinkling with humour.

"So... You think I look good?"

I snorted aloud at her question, answering without thinking.

"What, as if you've never been told that?"

I immediately regretted my hasty response and looked away in embarrassment.

Naomi paused, waiting for my attention. Uncomfortable by the silence, I turned to her, once more caught in her intense gaze.

"Mmm... Just never by you".

She gave a wry smile and nodded her head towards my room.

"Your new room?"

I gave a bashful half smile as I nodded, silently thanking her for the topic change.

"It's a bit messy at the moment" I lied as I opened the door wider, allowing Naomi to view the room.

"If that's your _messy_ remind me never to let you in my room" She laughed as her eyes scanned my room.

I flinched unintentionally at the statement. Naomi noticed.

"You can always help me clean it" She laughed, winking. "Nice room".

I led her in, sitting on the end of my bed as she took a seat on my office chair, spinning herself around several times.

"Comfy", she noted as she pat the leather arm rest. "So! What's the plan for today?"

I tapped my feet in thought.

"We can have a look around the area and the shopping centre, you said you haven't been out yet?"

Naomi's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Sounds great!" She exclaimed, swivelling another 360 degrees on the chair.

* * *

We headed downstairs to the front door and I yelled a goodbye to dad who was in the living room watching a sports channel. We'd had cable TV connected when dad got tired of the basic channels, complaining at the amount of advertisements and lack of sports.

"What? Where are you going?" He switched off the TV as he lifted himself off the lounge and made his way over.

"Just to the Shopping centre and to have a look around the area" I replied sighing.

"How do you plan on getting there?" He asked and eyebrow raised as he rested a hand on the open door.

I waved my phone.

"Bus?"

He looked slightly hurt that I hadn't asked him to drive us. Reaching into his pocket and pulling out the car keys he held them out for me. I hesitated, unsure whether to accept them or not.

"Oh come on Em, I didn't spend half a day in that damned RTA fixing up your license to have you take the bus everywhere. Besides, if anything happens, I've got insurance and you've got a phone."

He pushed the keys into my hand and I accepted them, embracing him in a firm hug and thanking him as I turned to leave.

"And Ems, home before dark yeah?" He added in a serious voice, nodding at both Naomi and myself.

"Got it!" I turned once more to leave.

"Take care... I love you"

"Love you too dad" I replied as I hurried out the door.

I pulled out two magnetic provisional driver plates from the boot and stuck them to either end of the vehicle.

"Thankyou Mr. Fitch, I'll take care of her" She smiled as she stepped into the passengers seat.

My dad nodded and smiled in appreciation.

"Nice new car smell" Naomi commented as she clicked in the buckle.

"Right?" I replied, smiling, as I waved to dad who stood by the front door, looking as concerned as ever.

Naomi waved a cheerful farewell as I reversed out of the driveway and up the incline.

* * *

We spent the better part of the drive in an awkward silence. Not that I cared, Naomi was probably busy taking in all the sights, and I was concentrating on driving. Naomi broke the silence as we drove by the beach.

"I've always wanted to learn how to surf", she sighed, enchanted as she watched the waves .

"A bit cold for that now, wouldn't you think?" I replied as I pulled up at a red light.

"...Not to them..." She noted as she pointed to the tiny figures of surfers riding atop the waves.

I shrugged. Looking back to the road, watching as pedestrians crossed before the car.

"I guess when you love something so much you'd do anything... Even brave the cold winter water" I laughed.

There was a hesitation from Naomi.

"Mm..." she agreed, maintaining her gaze.

We lost track of time whilst exploring the vast Shopping centre, entering every store that piqued our interest. Resting only for lunch when we came across the food court.

"So, have you and your dad decided on a school yet?" Naomi questioned over the meal.

I chewed hurriedly, smiling apologetically as I raised a hand over my mouth.

"Yea we decided back in England...Seaview high, it's only a short ways from home" I removed my hand, taking a sip from my bottle. "How about you?" I asked, gulping down the mouthful of water.

"Ah..." Naomi smiled shyly, "I think mum might have someone come to home tutor me again..." She looked to her tray, disappointed.

"Oh... That's a shame... Well maybe not, I don't really know much about home tutoring so I can't really judge" I smiled, shrugging apologetically.

"I really wanted to go to a school after moving here, I thought things would be different" she added, poking her fork at the various ingredients of her meal.

"Well, have you spoken to your mum about it?" I offered.

She paused her action, only to continue after she replied.

"Only about ten times..."

"Try an eleventh?" I laughed.

Naomi forced a smile.

"Why do you get home schooled? If you don't mind me asking" I continued, chewing on my fork.

"...My mum's job doesn't really let me have too much contact with other people... Well no... Just my mum".

"Oh..." I replied somewhat confused. The look on her face was of one of such unhappiness that I didn't ask more on the topic.

* * *

Even after the event at the food court, Naomi's bright and bubbly attitude returned as we walked. Passing a sale sign outside a Movie and CD store she paused. I waited, rolling my eyes as I examined the sign.

'Winter 'May'hem'

"Hilarious" I muttered as Naomi looked back to me in a silent question. I smiled, nodding and she darted into the store.

I flicked through the videos in a 50% off sale bin until Naomi returned carrying a small bag.

"I thought we could watch a movie when we got back, if that's ok of course... I wanted to watch this one on the plane but didn't get a chance to" she smiled, holding up the bag.

"Sure... Sorry" I apologised remembering how Naomi had let me choose which movie to watch.

"For what?" She looked at me confused. "Anyway we should probably start heading back it's getting a little dark" She noted, looking at her watch and pointing at the darkening sky through a wall of large glass panes overlooking an intersection.

I looked at my phone, 4:32pm. We'd somehow managed to kill four hours looking around the Shopping centre.

"Probably a good idea" I agreed.

* * *

We arrived home by 5pm with just enough light to keep our promise.

My dad greeted us, inspecting his new car from the doorway.

"There's no scratches dad...I'm pretty sure _I'm_ more afraid of scratching it then _you_ are."

He smiled bashfully.

"I never said there was...Can't a man admire his new car?"

I rolled my eyes at his evasive response.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it" I replied, handing him back the keys and embracing him in a hug.

"Thank you very much Mr. Fitch, it's a lovely vehicle" Naomi added, smiling warmly.

Dad beamed at the compliment.

"She is isn't she... Will you be staying for dinner?" he added.

Naomi looked away shyly.

"Oh I'm quite alright, I ate lunch while we were out-"

"Naomi that was at one twelve o'clock" I cut her off. "She'll have dinner with us" I nodded, making the decision final.

Dads grin broadened.

"Excellent! I made pasta"

Dad was a good cook, though he liked to show off his skills as often as possible, sometimes too often. He had a blog, dedicated to his 'masterpieces' as he called them. I think Naomi gratefully accepting the offer made his day.

* * *

"Emily didn't tell me you were a world class trainer _and_ an accomplished chef" Naomi commented sincerely.

Dad grinned broadly, puffing out his chest.

"You should stay the night, it's already dark" dad commented after dinner, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the window behind him.

Naomi looked up at the sudden offer.

"I'd drive you but, aha" dad chuckled, embarrassed "I had a glass of wine to drink, I think I'll head to bed shortly... You always cook better with a glass of red". He smiled shyly.

"I could drive her?" I offered

"Absolutely not, I don't want you driving alone at night, not yet" he rebutted immediately shaking his head vigorously.

"Naomi told me her mother hasn't bought a car yet and I don't want her to walk home in the dark, especially when she's new to the country. Just like you are young lady" He added, looking back to me as I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, Naomi's seventeen, and you're not her father, maybe you should ask her to see what she says..."

Naomi took a breath to speak only to be overrun by my dad, still trying to prove his argument.

"I'm sure Naomi is fully capable of making her own decisions but as a single parent, I would not appreciate it if someone made my daughter walk god knows how far in the dark, in a strange country and I'm sure Naomi's mother wouldn't either". He looked to Naomi for support.

"I-I'll give my mum a call and see what she says" she stammered, excusing herself from the table and leaving the room.

Dad turned to me with a serious yet satisfied face, noting my sour expression.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you in front of your friends. But you have to see it the way I do..."

"Well why couldn't you sit beside me while I drive?" I retorted.

"I already told you, I'm exhausted Emily".

I rolled my eyes, sighing in exasperation as I folded my arms over my chest.

Naomi returned, an apologetic look on her face as she looked to me.

"She asked if it was ok I stay the night..."

My dad had a smug look of triumph as he answered Naomi.

"Of course...You're welcome here any time" he added.

Naomi smiled abashed as she excused herself once more, making a second call to her mother to confirm she would stay the night.

"Uhm dad, you do realise we don't have a spare bed yet..." I noted, waiting until I heard Naomi speaking on the phone.

We had two spare bedrooms. One was being used as a rumpus room. The other had only a computer table and chair.

"She can share your bed for one night I'm sure... You seem to be getting along famously, I don't see why there would be an issue. And if there is, we have a very comfortable lounge." He answered.

My heart rate accelerated at the prospect of having to share my bed with Naomi. I could feel my cheeks and ears flushing a deep crimson. I hurriedly excused myself, collecting the dishes and escaping to the kitchen.

Why did it panic me so much? We were both girls... I shared a bed countless times with Effy and panda and a room with Katie. Dad was right, I was as close with Naomi already as I had been with Effy and Panda before leaving. I was wondering why that was, why it was so easy to get along with Naomi when I heard her return to the dining room. With a brief conversation and a multitude of thanks, she joined me in the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" she offered, scrunching up her sleeves.

"You can dry the dishes if you like?" I replied gratefully, unable to make eye contact.

She picked up a dishcloth, expertly drying each plate.

"Your dad told me you don't yet have a spare bed. I don't mind sleeping on the couch..."

"Don't be silly" I immediately responded, my voice wavering. The dish I was soaping slipped and I cursed under my breath. My knees wobbled unsteadily.

"Em? Are you ok?" Naomi looked at me concerned, "You look a little pale".

I dropped the dish once more as my knees collapsed on me. I came to a moment later, the concerned face of both Naomi and my father beside me as I lay on the couch. Naomi held a glass of water to my lips, forcing me to drink as my dad helped me sit up.

* * *

"You've got a fever" He diagnosed as he took the thermometer from my mouth.

I sighed dejectedly.

"Naomi, would you help Emily to her bed?" My dad requested, turning to Naomi and smiling apologetically.

"Of course" she responded, offering both her hands as leverage to help me up.

"Weren't we going to watch that movie?" I asked

"We can watch it some other time when you're feeling better, what's more important is your health". She smiled, taking hold of my hands as I reached out. She pulled me up gently.

Naomi maintained a close step as I walked up the stairs to my bed, collapsing across the mattress and groaning as my head spun.

"Here, it's not good go to sleep like that when you're sick". Naomi helped me sit up, pulling off my socks and shoes and placing them neatly by the side of my bed.

Though my subconscious was shouting at me to stop the embarrassment, the headache and disorientation won over and I accepted the assistance. It didn't matter. We were both girls. I repeated the statement as she tugged off my jeans, helping me into the pyjama pants I had left hastily folded on the end of my bed.

She hesitated after pulling the knit over my head, moving to sit behind me as she unclasped my bra gently, pausing a moment before sliding the tank over my head and guiding my arms through the shoulder straps.

"You smell really nice by the way" she commented as she pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"Mm?" I responded still disoriented.

"What is it?" she questioned, folding my garments.

"Mm? Miss Dior?" I slurred.

"...I really do hope you feel better soon" she commented, a concerned look on her face as she stood up to leave.

I tugged on her hand with a weak grip.

"Stay", I mumbled through a fever induced daze. "Stay with me".

My hand dropped, exhausted. Naomi tucked my hand back under the covers as I teetered on the brink of sleep.

"Anything for you" were the last words I heard as I fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. My Own Skin

**A/N** So you may (or may not have) noticed the rating change. But you'll see why as you read I guess (and in future chapters). Sorry if the editing is shabby on this one I had a long day at uni then work before posting this... Way past my bedtime. (Not a very good excuse I know, sorry).

Feel free to criticise and/or give me some pointers (Like... Refrain from posting a chapter at such ungodly hours), or suggestions (Like... Go to bed).  
...I need sleep.

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

The first night was nothing compared to the next 2 weeks. I was plagued by unending coughing bouts, shivers and a solid fever along with the dizziness and headaches that I had experienced the first night. Dad had taken me to the doctor the day after I fell ill.

I had variety of checks done and asked a number of questions by the doctor who concluded that I had pneumonia. He noted that symptoms of which aren't usually seen for a few days sometimes up to a week or more. I had thought back to the first night when I was woken by the frozen breeze.

Naomi visited every day, making a tea in the kitchen and bringing it up for me. She would sit beside me, keeping me company for hours as we talked about things we liked, friends back in Bristol, family, our dreams, hopes, wishes, embarrassing stories, funny stories.

By the end of the first week we knew enough about each other to have grown up together. By the end of the second week I was feeling much better, which was good because we were running out of topics and stories.

* * *

"Thanks" I croaked, sitting up as we fell into a comfortable silence.

Naomi looked at me, smiling warmly.

"For what?"

I paused, blushing slightly.

"For taking care of me the past couple of weeks" I mumbled the response, looking down to my fidgeting hands. There was a brief silence.

"I do you know..." Naomi's voice wavered and she looked out the glass balcony doors, watching the ocean.

I hesitated, unsure what she meant.

"Care about you..." She finished, her face still turned to the ocean.

My face flushed and my heartbeat tore at my chest. Naomi continued to look away, her chest rising and falling gently between nervous breaths.

"...Thank you" I broke the silence, unable to look up from my now clammy hands.

Naomi laughed in embarrassment.

"For what?" She replied once more.

"No one's ever told me that... Or shown me they care like you have". My voice was quiet.

I looked up to Naomi, still facing away. Her features a masterpiece as the evening sun shone over them.

"I should probably head home, it's getting dark" She stood up quickly.

"Stay?"

I surprised myself with the sudden request. She looked to me, shaking her head gently.

"I need to make dinner for mum".

My head swam with mixed emotions as I watched her retreating figure.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she continued, as she reached for the handle.

"I..." My mouth opened and closed a few times as my lips tried and failed to produce words.

My subconscious shouted at me make her stay, but my thoughts were too muddled to listen. She closed the door quietly behind her. I stayed seated on my bed, mentally kicking myself for acting like an idiot.

I listened as she said a goodbye to my dad who was relaxing in the lounge room. He walked her to the front door, closing it behind her and after several seconds made his way up the stairs, stopping at my door.

"Em?" He asked, tapping lightly.

I didn't respond, my thoughts were still a mess.

"Emily?" He repeated, turning the handle slowly and poking a head into my room.

Upon seeing me awake he walked in.

"How're you feeling?" he questioned as he sat down on the foot of my bed, patting my covered feet.

"Much better..." I replied staring vacantly forward.

He paused, confused by my blank response.

"I made dinner, are you hungry? I'll bring some up"

I shook my head slowly, my eyes fixed on the door where Naomi had exited moments ago.

"Ok, well, if you get hungry I'll leave some aside for you"

I nodded, still staring blankly forward.

He left the room, looking back to me as he closed the door, smiling warmly. His steps echoing down the hallway as he descended once more.

"...Like you" I whispered, finishing the sentence I had left hanging as Naomi had made her way out.

* * *

I shook my head at the words that emerged so suddenly. What? Naomi's a girl...I'm... Can't like her...I'm not... Gay. The word repeated itself in my head as my thoughts stumbled over each other. I shook my head once more, trying to convince myself as I had done before, that I was just attracted to her appearance. Effy, Katie and I would always talk about celebrity girl crushes. We would spend hours naming three women celebrities we would snog, marry or avoid.

No... Her voice, her laugh, her kindness, her personality. I was lying to myself. This was more than any celebrity crush.

I think I'd known for a while, deep down that I didn't really like guys. I wasn't really interested in boys, never felt the same attraction Katie did to any boy growing up. I mean, I appreciated a fit physique on a guy...But that was about it. I just, never felt a desire to be with one.

I stared blankly at my hands as I thought. There was this one girl in Roundview who I used to stare at often. Though apart from admiring the older girl's appearance it was nothing like what I felt now. I'd been forcing myself into believing it was just an appreciation of girls looks or some kind of jealousy of other girls while growing up. Even now when I had first met Naomi.

I sighed, lying back down. The more I accepted it wasn't just a small crush, the lighter my chest felt but the more muddled my thoughts became.

"I'm..." I whispered, the word sticking in my mouth. "Gay." I finished.

A whole new energy ran through my body as the words left my lips a second time, less hesitantly. I stared at the ceiling, repeating them once more.

I'd had friends who were gay, seen reality TV shows. No one really describes accepting or realising it the same way as anyone else. One thing they all had in common was describing how much relief they felt going through life accepting who they were. A relief I felt growing inside me at this moment.

"I like... _you _..." I whispered, picturing Naomi as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day Naomi didn't come at the usual time. Or an hour after. Or even two hours after. At 10 past 2, my phone vibrated, a message from Naomi. I nervously unlocked my phone to the message.

_Hey Em,_

_I'm really sorry for not being able to come over today and even more sorry for not letting you know sooner. Mum actually took me to get my license fixed this morning and we're at the car dealership now. I think she's finally going to get a car. Fingers crossed, I don't want to jinx it!_

_I hope you're feeling ok, you seem to have improved a lot, if you're feeling up for it we can watch that movie tomorrow? x_

Though yesterday's abrupt exit left me worrying things would be awkward, her texts were as cheerful as always. I sighed, disappointed I wouldn't get to see her today.

_No no, don't be sorry. Don't let me get in the way of anything you need to do! I'm feeling much better, just a little cough and a mild headache left, nothing like it was anyway. Movie tomorrow sounds great. :)_

I sent the text, excited at the prospect of seeing her tomorrow.

Her reply was unusually slow. I waited impatiently, listening as my dad answered his phone downstairs. Only snippets audible as the TV drowned out the conversation. A moment later my phone vibrated once more.

_Awesome! I'll be by around 6pm? _

I checked the time she had wrote once more, confused. It was much later than the usual times she had dropped by. I shrugged, tapping the screen as I replied.

_Can't wait_. _:)_

That was the end of our conversation for day. I told myself she was busy and kept myself occupied with cleaning the house. Dad noticed my sudden energy.

"You're feeling better then?" he asked as he continued to skewer a selection of vegetables and chicken.

"Much" I breathed as I broomed the tiles.

"Well don't overwork yourself, we don't want you getting worse again".

I smiled, nodding my head as I continued my task. By dinner time the house was spotless, the living room pristine. I joined dad for dinner.

"Good to see you're feeling better" he commented as he slid a piece of chicken from the kebab with his teeth.

I smiled, my mind lost in the thoughts of tomorrow. The rest of the night was uneventful. Another dreamless sleep followed by a morning that seemed to drag on forever. By 4 pm I was showered and dressed. By 5pm I was checking the time almost every minute as I tried to preoccupy my thoughts with browsing the web. The time snailed by too slowly. The sound of a car pulling into our driveway made me look back to the time.

6pm

I walked over to the balcony doors, peering down. A Metallic red Mazda stood idling next to our Ford, provisional plates displayed on the bonnet. The engine cut and Naomi stepped out. I watched, unnoticed as her slender figure made its way to the front door.

The doorbell rang and I raced down the stairs, pausing a second as I took a deep breath. Naomi smiled warmly as I opened the door. I stood in awe at the beauty standing before me. I'd never seen Naomi wearing makeup.

"You look good" she commented, looking me over.

I blushed, I hadn't bothered to apply any makeup myself.

"Y-You too" I stammered still marvelling at her perfection.

There was a brief silence.

"I got a car..." She broke the silence, shrugging to the vehicle.

I looked over her shoulder at the vehicle once more.

"Your mums?" I questioned.

"She got herself a car too. I don't see why I really need a car if I'm to get home schooled again but why argue when offered a new vehicle right?" She shrugged, laughing.

I smiled shyly, still thinking of how plain I looked in comparison to her.

"You ready?" She asked, nodding her head once with the question.

I looked to her, confused.

"Ready?" I frowned as I tried to understand what she meant.

"I'm taking you to the movies, we're celebrating not needing to worry about 'before dark' curfews" she winked at me, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Ah... Uhm... I should check with dad..." I hesitated, turning back to the house.

Naomi grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"Already done" She grinned.

Another look of confusion crossed my face.

"I called him up yesterday to ask if it was ok, go get your phone and purse" she ordered.

Though still confused I obliged, returning to my room and collecting my bag. Noticing my reflection as I walked by the mirror, I hastily applied makeup. Satisfied with my appearance I hurried back downstairs to where Naomi was now talking with my father.

"You're making me look like a bad parent" I heard my father say as I approached.

Naomi laughed, shaking her head. Her eyes paused as her gaze fell on me, unflinching as she answered my father.

"You seem to have done a good job so far".

My dad smiled bashfully.

"Ems a good girl" he heard my approach and turned to me, smiling lovingly.

"You take care now" he continued as I walked to the door.

"I always do" I smiled.

I raised my hand in farewell as I entered the passenger's seat of Naomi's new Mazda. Naomi entered the driver's seat a moment later.

"Nice new car smell" I noted, winking as I used the same words she had.

She smirked as she flicked on the headlights and turned the ignition.

"Right?" She replied, mimicking my response.

There was a brief pause as she reversed out of the driveway.

"You did your makeup..." It wasn't a question but a statement.

I fidgeted embarrassed that she'd taken noticed.

"You look good with or without..." She added, pausing.

"You seriously need to teach me how to do makeup so well in such a short time though" She laughed as she looked to me briefly.

* * *

Naomi had plugged her phone into the auxiliary and we sat in comfortable silence listening to the playlist as we drove. Upon arriving she broke the silence.

"What kind of movies do you like?" She looked to me as she pulled the handbrake and turned off the ignition.

"I don't mind" I replied shrugging.

"Hmm...Well if you had to choose between say... An action and a romantic comedy, which one would you choose" She rubbed her chin as she thought up two genres.

"It depends... But I don't mind watching whatever you want to" I shrugged once more, a variety of movies from the selected genres coming to mind.

Naomi turned back to me in mock irritation.

"You're so infuriating... Just be like a normal person and be selfish for once" she jested rolling her eyes in character.

I snorted, grinning at the face she pulled.

"Romantic comedy then" I laughed.

We had a dinner before making our way over to the cinemas for the 7 o'clock showing of the chosen movie. Naomi insisted to buy my ticket, saying it was her idea to drag me out. No matter how much I begged and offered she shook her head and ignored my pleads.

"You can invite me next time if you feel that bad about it" she said as she filled a regular popcorn.

"At least let me get the drinks?" I begged.

Naomi thought for a second.

"Don't worry about me".

"Fine...I'll get one and we can share" I shrugged, determined to pay for at least one thing.

Naomi looked to me, an eyebrow raised at my sudden confidence. I turned away, choosing the largest cup. I hesitated as I held the cup under a Cola dispenser, unsure of the soft drink she liked. I turned back to her slowly, she stood watching me with amusement.

"...What drink do you like..." I mumbled avoiding eye contact as I removed the cup.

She snorted at the sudden change in attitude and walked over. Putting down the popcorn on the counter she placed a hand over mine, pushing the cup back under the Cola tap as she pressed the switch.

My pulse quickened at the contact. Her fragrance was sweet, flowery, I breathed in the familiar scent, trying to place it.

"Miss Dior" she interrupted my thoughts, withdrawing the my hand and the cup as the fizzy liquid approached the rim.

I froze, was I really that obvious. Oh god I'm so weird... She probably thought I was weird.

"I recognised it on you the other day because I wear it too, but I wasn't sure".

She placed the cup on the counter, leaving my hand wrapped around the cold drink as she reached over for a lid. I relaxed somewhat, remembering back to the first night I fell ill. She had noticed my perfume. My pulse quickened as I remembered Naomi had undressed me, helping me into my pyjamas. Blushing I looked away as Naomi once more wrapped her hand around mine, fitting the lid over the rim.

She removed her hand and I hurriedly turned away from her, picking up two straws. My eyes passed over her smirking face and I looked down quickly, poking the straws through the lid.

* * *

The cinema was mostly empty, it was an early screening of an old movie. Old for the cinemas at least. Naomi had managed to get us seats, two thirds back from the screen. 'The sweet spot' as she called it. Looking around I saw the majority of patrons were couples. I blushed, sitting down beside Naomi and placed the drink in the holder.

The ads dragged on and I took a sip from the drink as I watched the images play across the screen. Completely engrossed.

"Which one's yours?" Naomi questioned.

I looked to her, confused as I snapped out of the daze. She gestured to the drink in her hand. I looked at the straws, smiling apologetically after several seconds.

"I'll go get..."

My voice trailed off as Naomi sipped from both straws.

"...Another" I finished as she put the drink back in the holder, a wry smile on her lips as she watched the screen.

I blushed realising the indirect kiss as the lights dimmed and the movie started. Naomi offered me popcorn when she noticed I made no effort to take any. I relaxed as the movie progressed, leaning over to take popcorn from the box that rested beside her leg.

Immersed in the film, I took a sip from the drink, confused as I noticed Naomi observe my action momentarily before turning back to the movie. I froze, cheeks burning as I realised I had just shared an indirect kiss with her. Gripping the cup I turned back to the screen, my blush deepening as the characters shared a long lasting kiss.

I sat awkwardly, unmoving the remainder of the movie.

* * *

"Did you enjoy it?" Naomi asked as the lights came back on.

I nodded

"It was a good movie... Thanks." I replied, watching as couples left holding hands.

"You don't have to thank me for everything" she laughed. Smiling as she stood up, slinging her bag strap over her shoulder. I followed suite and we left the way we came in.

It was dark when we emerged from the underground parking. I looked at the dashboard clock. 9:42 pm. Dad would be asleep by the time I got home. He woke up at 5am each morning for the 6am PT session he ran. I spent the drive unspeaking, blushing and fidgeting each time I thought back to the indirect kiss we shared.

We pulled up into my driveway.

"...Thanks" I spoke up after an awkward silence.

"It was my pleasure" Naomi replied, smiling kindly as she waited patiently.

"Oh... sorry..." I smiled, embarrassed as I realised she was waiting for me.

I fumbled with the buckle in my haste. Naomi rested her hand over mine, stopping my fumbling hands. She gently pushed my hand aside and unclasped the buckle easily. Reaching for the door handle I paused as she spoke hesitantly.

"I Really enjoyed tonight..." she looked out the driver's window.

"Me too" I replied, my chest tightening in nervousness.

A brief pause.

"No... What I mean is... I enjoy spending time with you" she continued, sliding a finger across the steering wheel.

"Me too" I repeated, my breathing growing heavy.

"Enjoy spending time with you too... that is..." I clarified, fidgeting.

"I like you" she turned to me as suddenly as she had said it, her eyes darker than usual.

I froze at the words, my heart hammered so hard against my chest I was sure it could be heard in the silence of the vehicle. The look on my face must have been one of pure shock because Naomi grimaced as she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry" her voice wavered as she turned quickly away.

"I'm sorry..." She repeated.

She sniffed once and lifted a sleeved hand to her face.

"I've probably ended our friendship now... But I had to tell you" she continued through withheld sobs.

My feelings and thoughts muddled into one as I tried to form words. It hurt me to see her upset because of me.

"Me too" I repeated quietly.

Were they the only fucking words you knew Emily you dimwit. Naomi turned to me, a look of surprise mixed with confusion.

"Like you..." I clarified once more, looking down in embarrassment as my cheeks flushed a bright crimson.

There was an awkward silence and I looked up to Naomi's dark blue eyes. The gap between us closed slowly. A feeling of deja vu washed over me as I recalled the flight I had shared with her. My heart raced wildly as I was drawn toward her.

Our lips connected, softly at first, growing in intensity as our bodies continued toward each other with unconscious momentum. My lips moved awkwardly, unrehearsed. I let my mind go blank. All I could think about was the feel of her smooth lips against my own as I followed the movements instinctively.

After what seemed like hours, Naomi pulled away slowly. I looked away embarrassed as her eyes explored my own.

"I should go..." I mumbled, turning away as I reached once more for the handle.

Naomi hesitated as if to speak and I paused my action.

"...Now that I don't have an excuse to come over every day... Will you text me?" Naomi asked as I stepped out of the car.

I held back the ecstatic smile I felt forcing its way onto my face.

"Of course, drive safe" I smiled shyly as I closed the door.

Naomi watched me enter the house. My phone vibrated as I entered my room.

_Sweet dreams x_

I smiled, the tight feeling in my chest growing as I walked over to the window, watching as the taillights made their way down the road.


	6. Replay

A/N

So this chapter has been a long time coming, (I've been bombarded with uni assessments and tests). Finish one, get a notification of another etc. Not to mention work, I've had little to no extra recreational time these past couple of weeks... That stress is behind (for now) thankfully!

As always, let me know what you think, criticism/ Suggestions? :)

P.s I'm really sorry if there are any issues with this one I hurried a fair bit (many late nights where I finally had time) to finish it.

* * *

_l_

_l_

* * *

I woke up early, unplugging my phone from the charger as I sat up in bed. I tapped the screen in preparation to contact Naomi. It was no use, no matter how I started the text I was too nervous to form a message. I sighed and tossed the phone on my unmade bed in frustration.

The ecstatic feeling returning as I thought back to last night. Naomi, the most beautiful girl I'd ever met, likes _me_. I ran a thumb over my lower lip lightly, reminiscing on last night as I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I stab of nervousness ran through me. I'd kissed a Naomi. I'd kissed... A girl. My thoughts moved onto my father. What would he think if he knew. Would he be angry? Disappointed? Would he care?

Back at home... Katie used to bully this one girl because she was open about being gay. She'd talk to mum about how 'disgusting they were' whenever Katie spun an exaggerated story of how a girl tried to hit on her at a party.

I sat down to eat cereal, turning on the television and looking out the large glass panes. A feeling of drowsiness washed over me as I bathed in the morning sunlight, absorbing its warmth.

* * *

"Em?"

My dads voice broke through the haze of sleep.

"Em love... Are you alright?"

I blinked groggily and yawned as I looked up to his concerned face.

"Are you still sick?... I did tell you to take it easy..."

He shook his head, his brow furrowing with worry.

"I'm fine dad, I was just tired... What's the time?"

I realised it must have been late afternoon, judging by the sunlight and the fact that my dad was home from work.

"Just after Five..."

My eyes widened as I realised I had slept the day away. Panic setting in as I remembered I hadn't messaged Naomi. I jolted upright, almost head butting my dad in the process. He recoiled, the concerned look turning to one of confusion as I jumped off the lounge and proceeded to bolt up the staircase.

"Em? You alright?" He called after me as I tore through the blankets in search for my phone.

"I'm fine dad really, thanks for the concern!" I called back to him, grabbing my phone and checking the screen. A message from Naomi. A pang of guilt muddled with excitement ran through me as I hastily unlocked the phone to the message.

_Hey Em,  
I wanted to thank you for last night, it's the most fun I've had in a long time. I hope I didn't push you into anything you're not comfortable with or regretful about. I don't want to come off as clingy either so if I don't get a reply, I got the message and I'll give you some space. :) _

I grimaced as I checked the time stamp. 2:24pm. I hastily replied.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I promised to text you and I didn't, I was just so tired today, I can't explain it. I had breakfast and just ended up falling asleep on the lounge. I'm really sorry! I really enjoyed last night too. _

I blushed as I typed the words, recalling the events of last night before continuing.

_You didn't and I couldn't possibly. I'm really sorry for the late reply. _

I paused, unsure how to end the message.

_You should come over sometime, we still need to watch that movie you bought. _

I read over the message several times, nodding as I tapped send.

Within five minutes, Naomi had replied.

_Don't be sorry, you probably strained yourself going out yesterday, I completely understand. I hope you're feeling ok. To be honest though, I had started thinking up ways to apologise to you. I'm glad you had a good time, we should go out again sometime soon, it was fun. So we do, I almost forgot about that. Let me know when's good for you and I'll come by. _

My chest tightened in eagerness as I replied quickly.

_Could be, I'm feeling fine, just really lethargic. Are you free tomorrow? You can come over anytime._

The reply was almost as instant.

_Well I hope it's not a recurrence. I'll come by around 1pm then? Let me know if you're not feeling up to it. x_

The rest of the evening was a blur. Dad made a roast chicken for dinner, along with other oven vegetables. He wouldn't stop asking if I could taste the herbs and complimenting the tenderness he'd managed to achieve. In all honesty it was very good, both taste and presentation wise.

"You feeling better love?" My dad asked as he offered to take my plate.

"Much" I forced a tired smile as I turned to him.

"Maybe you should have an early night..." He paused, looking to his watch.

"I think I will" I agreed and I did just that.

* * *

I woke late in the morning the next day. Just past 11:30am.

"Shit" I hissed, throwing off the blanket.

I'd slept in too long. I scrambled out of bed, doing it up as neatly as my haste would allow. The lounge room still hadn't been cleaned. I looked in the mirror, I hadn't showered the night before. Shifting into a new gear, I cleaned and tidied, showered and dried my hair as fast as I could possibly manage.

Right on time, as usual, Naomi pulled up in her vehicle. I finished applying mascara and bound down the stairs, yanking open the front door. Naomi paused, slightly startled, mid reach as her finger hovered over the doorbell.

"Hey" she spoke up, smiling as she recovered and leaned in for a hug.

"Hey" I replied, an excited grin glued to my face as I accepted the embrace.

"How are you feeling?" She continued, looking slightly concerned as she pulled away.

"I'm feeling fine, honestly you're just as bad as my dad, he wouldn't stop asking me..." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

She looked down shyly, the expression hinted hurt and I quickly added;

"Thank you ... For worrying about me"

She looked back up to me, smiling once more. She really was beautiful. Naomi waited patiently as I shamelessly examined the figure standing before me.

"Oh. Uhm. Sorry! Come in!" I stuttered, shaking myself from the stupor and blushing deeply as I turned aside, allowing Naomi to pass.

Naomi smirked, nodding a thank you as she stepped into the house.

* * *

"So I was thinking we could have lunch first" I announced as I closed the front door behind her.

I turned back to find Naomi staring intently at me.

"Sounds good, did you want to go somewhere? Or eat here. I don't mind either" She smiled warmly, her gaze exploring my figure.

I blushed and looked away.

"I can make us something here... If you're ok with that? " I questioned as I made my way to the kitchen.

Naomi sat on a kitchen stool opposite, watching as I pulled out various items from the fridge and pantry. I attached my phone to the docking station and tapped a playlist, turning the volume dial up.

"Music?" I asked.

Naomi nodded and smiled, bobbing her head to the pop beat.

"So what's for lunch chef Emily?" She stood up and winked as I produced a frying pan from a cabinet.

"Chicken wrap? If that's ok?"

"Yum! Can I help with anything?" She cheerfully replied.

I looked to the ingredients I had pulled out.

"You can put whatever you want on yours" I replied, shrugging to the bench of ingredients.

Naomi smiled broadly, tying her hair in a ponytail. She headed to the sink, rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands before handling the food.

"Shall I prep yours while you fix that?" She questioned, nodding to the chicken I had finished stripping and was now scraping off the cutting board onto the fry pan.

"Sure, thanks" I replied, smiling.

She turned back to her task, my gaze lingered upon her figure as she swayed to the tune.

"What do you want on yours?" She turned around abruptly.

I panicked. Naomi gave a wry smile as I shifted uncomfortably, knowing I'd been caught eyeing her over. I blushed deeply and turned my head, maintaining a sidelong glance. She approached me slowly, bringing her face inches from my cheek. I leaned back reflexively, planting my palms on the kitchen bench behind me for support. I froze, my senses able only to concentrate on her heady scent and the breath against my skin.

"Shit," a sudden trace of smoke snapped me out of the frozen state and I spun around. Pushing the pan off the element as I turned the dial to off.

There was a momentary silence before Naomi spoke up.

"So what did you want on yours?" She asked once more, her ever cheerful attitude returning as she swayed her body gently to the music.

"Ah... Just put the same as yours" I blushed in embarrassment, remembering why I hadn't answered.

She smiled and obliged. Her bubbly attitude soon relieved the tension I had felt lingering from before and I found myself relaxing into the mood of the upbeat music. Somehow an hour had passed by the time we concluded our lunch.

"Thanks," Naomi smiled as she offered to take my dish.

I refused and removed the plate from her hand as I stood up.

"You did all the work." I laughed, adding the plates to the dishwasher.

* * *

I searched the pantry once more, pulling out a bag of popcorn before leading Naomi to the lounge room. I sat on the couch, fiddling with the remote while Naomi inserted the disk to the DVD player.

"Sorry... By the way..." I mumbled as she sat down, a small distance from me on the couch.

"For what?" Naomi looked to me confused.

"Not asking you what you wanted to watch on the plane" I continued, hitting play on the menu screen.

"Are you seriously still going on about that?" She laughed loudly, "You think it mattered to me?"

I flinched unintentionally as she laughed at my expense. Though I knew she didn't mean it maliciously it somehow hurt to have the apology tossed aside. Noticing my discomfort Naomi lay a hand atop mine, resting on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way... I meant that I'd have been happy to watch whatever you'd picked out."

My heart rate accelerated at the touch. I laughed nervously, dragging my hand out from under her own and tucking a stray hair behind my ear in an excuse.

"Sorry..." She said again as she watched me drop my hand back to my lap.

"For?" It was my turn to look confused.

Naomi didn't answer, instead she looked blankly to her hands, now resting on her lap. I realised that my nervousness could have been taken as rejection. The film started and her attention was taken by the screen.

"Don't be..." I leaned over to Naomi, taking her hand in my own once more.

She looked to me surprised as I gave her a warm smile.

"You have beautiful hands..." I paused as I examined her smooth hand.

"Slender..." I smiled once more, tracing a finger along each of hers.

I looked back to Naomi, a blush visible on her cheeks as she looked away shyly. I felt a thrill run through me as I revelled in the ability to affect her usually confident composure. A strange animalistic urge took over as my own confidence grew. Gently swiping the hair from her neck as I leaned in, my lips caressing her smooth, warm neck. Her fragrance was strong, adding to the intense euphoria I felt washing over me. Naomi moaned softly, shuddering reflexively at the touch. My sudden confidence surprised me.

I pulled back, smirking as Naomi tried to recover her usual self-assured composure. She looked to me, her eyes dark with longing. Naomi seemed as though she wanted to speak but was unable to form words as she breathed erratically, her chest rising and falling at drunken intervals.

After several moments Naomi regained her composure somewhat. There was a momentary hesitation from her.

"Can... We replay?" She looked briefly to the television.

I picked up the remote, pressing a thumb on the previous scene button.

"I didn't mean the movie..." Naomi teased, causing me to blush.

The self confidence I had previously felt, dissipated as quickly as it had come. Naomi laughed, a smirk glued to her face knowing so.

"I'm kidding..." She winked and turned to watch the television.

I gave a nervous laugh and turned my attention to the film. After several minutes, the tension subsided and we sat in comfortable silence as the images played across the screen.

Why did it have to be a horror film... Even though it was only 3pm I knew I'd have some kind of nightmare tonight. I huddled into myself, bringing my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly in fear. Naomi noticed my discomfort and offered a hand which I gratefully took, squeezing hard enough to break bones every time a jump scare arose.

The film came to a rather abrupt close leaving Naomi cursing at the screen in irritation.

"They always do this... Always leave it hanging so that for 10 months you sit there anticipating the next one..." She shook her head in annoyance.

I squeezed her hand gently, drawing her attention to me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't realise you weren't fond of horror films" She smiled apologetically, intertwining her fingers with my own.

"...Can we replay?" I murmured hesitantly, looking down to our joined hands.

Naomi looked to me confused for several seconds before realisation dawned. A cheeky grin played on her lips and she leaned in obligingly. Keeping her hand entwined with my own, she used her free hand to shift the stray strands of hair behind my ear. The motions were slow, unhurried and I grew drunk on her soft touch. I closed my eyes, my head rolling back as her breath teased my sensitive skin.

"Emily?..."

* * *

My dad's voice snapped me out of the euphoric bliss and my eyes snapped open to see his figure standing in the threshold to the lounge room. His face was a mixture of confusion and shock. Naomi recoiled hurriedly. Neither of us had heard him enter, he was home earlier than usual anyway.

"M..Mr. Fitch. I... " Naomi stood up quickly.

She stood frozen, a mortified expression glued to her face. My dad looked from Naomi to me several times, his mouth opening and closing, unable to form words.

"Emily?" He repeated, looking to me.

"It's not what it looks like Mr. Fitch... It was me..." Naomi offered in an attempt to defend me.

There was a brief pause and I stood up beside Naomi, taking her hand in my own.

"No... It's fine Naomi... Dad... It's exactly what it looks like."

He looked from Naomi to myself, to our clasped hands and back to me before he spoke.

"Why didn't...All these years..." His face sank, disappointed.

It was my turn to hesitate as I answered.

"I didn't know... I didn't know for sure until I met Naomi... I didn't know how you would react. Mum and Katie, they always slagged people like... Like... Me...I was afraid of admitting it...To myself." I stumbled over my words, my shoulders shaking as I withheld sobs.

Naomi's grip tensed slightly.

"Em... I don't care what those two ever said about anyone, all I care is that you're my daughter and I love you... Unconditionally." He smiled warmly, opening his arms, offering an embrace.

Naomi released my hand, nudging my still tense body toward him gently. It was all I needed. I practically leapt into his arms as he pulled me into a tight hug. I broke into tears, my emotions getting the better of me.

"I don't care if my kids like men, women or even goats... No... Scrap that, I'd probably care about the last one..." He jested, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You can put on a hundred kilos, grow a moustache or shave your head and you'll still be beautiful."

I laughed through the sobs, pushing myself slightly off his now tear stained shirt. He looked to me his eyes holding nothing but affection as he planted a kiss on my forehead and wiped the stray strands from over my eyes.

"I love you Em... More than you could imagine, I just wish you felt like you could talk to me... About anything... I'm here for you whenever." He looked to Naomi, his expression turning serious.

"You promised to take care of her..."

I looked from dad to Naomi, panicked as he targeted her. She looked equally as worried, shifting nervously.

"Don't break that promise..." He smiled warmly once more and with those words he turned to leave.

The room was quiet as both Naomi and I worked through the mix of emotions. I couldn't help but smile as the relief washed over me. Naomi had stayed for dinner upon my father's request. Though still anxious she responded cheerfully to my dads jokes, questions and remarks.

* * *

"I'll see you soon..." Naomi smiled as we stood at the front door.

Before I could respond, she pecked a kiss on my lips and turned to leave. I grabbed her hand pulling her back, rougher than I had anticipated. She jerked backward, falling into me as her balance was lost. I gripped the door frame for support, keeping us upright.

"Replay..."


	7. New

**A/N**

So this chapter is a bit longer than the previous chapters. - My excuse is that I needed to introduce some new characters. Hopefully it sits well with everyone (let me know).

I've been battling an overheating laptop (that insisted on shutting down every several minutes), in order to finish this. Guess who came out victorious! (Truthfully, I think the laptop won the mental battle).

_A side note/ thank you to everyone who has posted a review. Seeing people suggesting something or encouraging me gives me so much motivation to continue. So, thank you all so much, even those who simply read the chapters, seeing it motivates me more than you can imagine. I haven't before mentioned it but I thought it was fair to let you guys know how much it means._

Deep and meaningful speech over...

_As always let me know what you think. Suggestions? Criticism? Thanks for reading! :)_

* * *

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... __... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

* * *

My first day of school. Even though a new country, school was going to be just as dismal a place as before. Not to mention the uniform, lack of friends and the fact that I wouldn't have Naomi with me.

Finishing my hair, I laid the Uniform on my bed neatly. I had picked them up a couple of days ago with my dad. Black shoes, black stockings, checked blue pleat skirt, white blouse, (embroidered with the school's logo and motto- 'Kindness is Greatness') and a tailored navy blazer, also adorned with the school's logo, made up the school Uniform .

Could be worse. Could be one of those hideous mid calf length skirts. I'd seen some school girls wearing them the first couple of weeks in Australia. This uniform wasn't too conservative nor was it too provocative.

I sighed and looked over the uniform once more. The familiar hum of Naomi's car approached the driveway and I swiped the curtains aside in eager haste. Sure enough, Naomi was pulling into the driveway. I left behind my gloomy thoughts as I bound downstairs, wondering why she had dropped by unannounced.

Upon opening the front door I was confronted with a breathtaking sight. Naomi in uniform looked beyond perfection. It was as if the uniform was made for her. Purposely designed to bring out her figure.

It was only after several moments that I recognised the logo on her blazer. I looked up to her grinning face instantly.

"I...You... School...What?" I stumbled over my words in confusion.

Naomi's grin broadened.

"Aren't you going to change out of those pyjamas and into your uniform? We're going to be late at this rate." She laughed, tugging gently at my tank top as she asked the question.

"I...I don't... What?..." I remained frozen, unable to comprehend the situation.

"Come on..." Naomi took my hand in hers and gently pulled me toward the stairs, leading me to my room.

She ignored the poor attempts I made at forming a question on the way. Naomi slid the thin curtains shut, placing a hand either side of my hips and gently started to remove my tank.

"No!" I pulled away swiftly.

The abruptness and pitch caused Naomi to jump and release the fabric.

"S...Sorry" She stuttered, surprised.

"No... It's not you... I'm sorry... I just ... I'm not wearing..." I blushed, looking down embarrassed.

"Oh...It's ok, I understand." Naomi smiled warmly and sat beside the clothes laid upon my bed, her back to me.

Though relieved I felt slightly disappointed somehow as I watched her tracing shapes against the wall. With a second glance to Naomi I cautiously removed the tank and reached for the bra I had laid atop the blouse. My nervousness kicked in once more and I dropped the undergarment, my shaky hands failing me.

Before I could reach for it, by a natural reaction Naomi leant down to retrieve it for me. I froze as she turned to my now bare chest, offering the article. Naomi too froze momentarily, blushing before turning away hastily and thrusting her arm toward me. I slowly removed the article from her hand, my face burning hot in embarrassment.

"Sorry...I didn't... I didn't see anything..." She mumbled, facing away.

"It...It's fine...Thank you" I stuttered, still embarrassed.

Naomi had seen most of my body already while I was sick and had to be helped into my pyjamas. Thankfully she had left my undergarments on whilst doing so. I wasn't self-conscious around most people, I knew I had worked hard for my athletic shape. Somehow things changed while around Naomi. Maybe it was the thought that, beside Naomi, my figure was nothing too amazing.

I finished changing and tapped Naomi on the shoulder.

"You can turn around now..." I announced when she didn't make an effort to.

Naomi hesitated a moment before turning to face me, her cheeks still flushed in embarrassment.

"...Wow..." Her eyes searched over my figure. "You look great in uniform..."

I blushed, shifting uncomfortably at her scrutiny.

"You too." I smiled shyly as I once more took in her perfection.

"You uhm... You never said..." I added, tugging the collar of her blazer gently.

The embarrassment faded and she smiled broadly.

"I'm going to school with you," she replied simply.

I shook my head in puzzlement.

"I thought you-" I was interrupted by Naomi as she stood up.

"-Convinced mum to let me go to your school... It took a couple of weeks...But..." She shrugged, a wry smile playing on her lips.

The excitement I hadn't yet felt was crashing down on me now as I finally accepted it. Naomi would be attending my school. I smiled widely and tackle hugged Naomi who fell back onto my bed with a puff. After several seconds of disorientation, Naomi returned the embrace.

"Ok, we should get going or we really are going to be late" Naomi laughed after a while.

I raised myself off her, enough to glance at the clock.

"Plenty of time..." I winked as I leaned back over Naomi, pinning her in place.

* * *

Naomi pulled up a short distance from school, we were still early. For students. As new students we had to sort out a couple of orders before our first classes.

"I really didn't miss school..." I sighed as we walked toward the entry.

Naomi paused, her eyes wandering over the large building in awe.

"Oh I forgot this is your first school experience." I added as she continued to investigate the structure.

She smiled excitedly and looked back to me, taking my hand in hers as she hurried us through the main entrance. We arrived at administration and were greeted by a motherly secretary who directed us to the deputy principal's office.

"Come in," the lady behind the desk cheerfully ordered as she glanced up to our knock.

We obliged, waiting in front of her desk. She looked up after several seconds. The woman was no more than 40 with a healthy body and pleasant features.

"Ah... You must be the new students, please, sit down." She smiled warmly and gestured to the two seats before her.

Once more we obliged. She shuffled around some papers before finding the ones she was searching for.

"It's my greatest pleasure to welcome two beautiful young ladies to our school. You've already met our school principal Mr. Jacobs upon enrolment." She smiled as she handed us each a diary and timetable. "My name is Mrs. Berrie, I'm one of the schools deputy principals, the other deputy principal is Mr. Hanson, I'll take you to meet him in a moment."

Though nervous, the excitement was setting in and I wondered if we would make new friends easily

"I've given you both school diaries and your class timetables. Your locker keys will be given to you tomorrow," she continued.

"I tried to keep you two in the same classes however based on your subject preferences there are a couple of classes you will not be together. You'll notice you have English, Mathematics and Physical Education together but the other subjects, the ones which your preferences differed you'll have to find new friends to work with," she smiled apologetically.

I looked sidelong at Naomi's timetable, unable to understand the different subject abbreviations.

"Would you like me to explain the timetable?" Mrs. Berrie asked after a brief pause.

Naomi shook her head and smiled as she looked up to her, I followed suit.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out and if not It gives us an opportunity to strike up a conversation with a fellow student." Naomi noted, looking to me for support.

"We should be fine, thank you very much Mrs. Berrie." I smiled appreciatively at her.

"Excellent, I'll take you to Mr. Hanson now then," she announced, standing up and walking toward the door.

The tight red pencil skirt and tucked blouse showed off her shapely figure as she clicked her way across the corridor. We waited patiently as she knocked twice, keeping her pace and striding into his office. The man looked up first to Naomi and myself standing at the door, pulling his gaze to Mrs. Berrie who now stood beside his table. She leaned over slightly, her voice lowered as she spoke.

"Eric, these are the two new students we've been expecting." She looked back to us standing nervously outside. "Come in, come in, he doesn't bite."

I smiled shyly and stepped over the threshold, followed by Naomi. The man was also no more than 40, with blue eyes and styled, sandy blonde hair. His fair skin was smooth over his pleasant, shaven features. Like Mrs. Berrie, he too had a healthy body. Broad shoulders and a firm chest noticeable under his tailored blue business shirt, a silk, navy tie added to the professional air he exuded.

I thought back to Roundview. None of the head teachers were nearly as young, nor as well spoken or presented. I wondered how two people so young landed the jobs of deputy principal.

"How lovely to welcome two striking young ladies into our school." He stated as he looked over both Naomi and myself.

"My name is Eric Hanson, though you can call me Mr. Hanson." The suggestion was gentle yet firm. "I'm sure Mrs. Berrie has already sorted your classes out."

He looked to Mrs. Berrie for confirmation who nodded and smiled to us kindly.

"I hope everything goes smoothly here at Seaview for you two." He nodded as he continued, "If you ever have any questions, queries or for any other reason feel the need to speak to someone, please, don't hesitate to come to either Mrs. Berrie or myself." He smiled warmly.

Mrs Berrie nodded, smiling as she thanked Mr. Hanson for his time. She ushered us into the hallway once more where a girl was now seated outside her office. The girl gave a friendly smile as we made our way over.

"Excellent, thank you for coming on time Rebecca." Mrs Berrie addressed the student.

She looked about our age and wore the schools uniform flawlessly, down to shined shoes and a perfectly tucked blouse. Loose brown hair hung around her face. I was reminded of Effy as I took in the girls blue eyes, sculpted features and slender body.

"Rebecca is a student in your year, she will be with you both in mathematics and English. She'll be with you in Physics Emily." She looked to me then Naomi, "She will also be in Economics with _you_ Naomi."

I noted that one of the subjects Naomi's selection had differed from my own was Economics. I wondered what the other subject was. My thoughts were interrupted by a light yet slightly husky voice.

"You can call me Beccy. I'll be showing you around the schools facilities and helping you get to classes," she announced, smiling warmly.

"Naomi," Naomi replied, offering her hand in a gesture which Rebecca took.

"Emily," I added and repeated Naomi's action.

After the introductions were through, Mrs. Berrie spoke up.

"Well, you three will get on just fabulously, I can tell. If there is ever anything you need to talk about or sort out, please come to either myself or Mr Hanson right away. I'll leave you in Rebecca's capable hands for now." She smiled to each of us once more before returning to her desk.

* * *

"So, how long have you guys been in Australia now?" She asked as she led us out of the main building and onto a undercover balcony.

"Just over a month," we answered in unison.

I looked to Naomi in surprise, who mirrored my action, both our expressions turning to ones of humour at our synchronisation.

"Are you sure you two aren't twins?" She laughed, raising an eyebrow to us as we followed her out from undercover and onto a grassed area.

"Em already has one of those" Naomi added, laughing.

"Oh... How come she's not joining here with you?" The girl looked to me questioningly.

I hesitated, still unable to talk easily of my parents' divorce.

"I'm sorry... It's really none of my business. " She hastily added.

"She's back in England... Living with my mum and brother." I looked to the ground sullenly.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Rebecca replied quietly.

"Beccy!" A girl called from across the yard, waving madly before she raced over.

"Beccy, I missed you sooo much!" She cried, pulling Rebecca into a tight hug.

Only then did she notice us standing beside her friend. Releasing the girl she looked to us excitedly.

"You must be the new girls!" She noted before pulling each of us into a firm hug.

"I heard about you two!" She continued, releasing me and smiling eagerly.

"Naomi, Emily, this is Samantha," Rebecca offered, gesturing to each of us as she introduced our names.

"God I love English accents! Go on, say something," she enthused, looking eagerly between Naomi and myself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Samantha." Naomi spoke up after a momentary silence.

"Call me Sam." She smiled, clapping her hands together happily.

I smiled, her excitable, cheerful attitude was a familiar one. The girl wore her brown hair in a loose ponytail. Though both broader and taller than Rebecca she wasn't undefined. Her large brown eyes were warm and an unwavering smile sat under her defined nose.

"I like _your_ accent" I added, smiling at Samantha.

Samantha beamed.

"We should get back to the tour before class starts." Rebecca noted, looking to her watch.

"Oh, can I come along? Please?" Samantha chimed in eagerly.

Rebecca looked to Naomi and myself for confirmation before answering.

"Sure," she replied.

* * *

The first two classes were English. Samantha parted ways with Rebecca, Naomi and myself outside our classroom. Naomi hesitated before entering, tensing slightly as she walked into the packed room. Upon entering, Rebecca headed to the teacher, who looked up to see us standing awkwardly at the back of the classroom.

"Come up here," she gestured and we followed the instruction.

"Class... Please, settle down..." The teacher paused, waiting for the students' undivided attention.

"We have two new students joining us today." She smiled kindly while gesturing to both Naomi and myself. "My name is Mrs. Woodgrove, would you like to introduce yourselves?" She continued, looking to us.

There was a momentarily silence before I decided to speak up.

"Hey, I'm Emily Fitch, it's nice to meet you all" I smiled nervously.

A blonde haired boy wolf whistled from the back row causing Naomi to bristle slightly. The teacher shook her head sternly at the student, her eyes devoid of humour. I looked to Naomi again after several seconds of silence.

"Naomi Campbell, it's a pleasure to meet everyone." Her voice shook with nervousness.

The same boy clapped eagerly, winking to Naomi.

"Finn... That's enough" Mrs. Woodgrove interrupted him.

"Make yourselves at home in this classroom. Rebecca would you please show these two lovely ladies to their seats?" She continued, gesturing to a gap of three seats on a side row.

* * *

Recess break came quickly and Rebecca led us to a second yard where students were already sitting in small groups. She sat down next to Samantha and three other students, patting the ground beside her in invitation. They looked up as Rebecca sat down.

"Hey you two!" Samantha eagerly pat the space between herself and Rebecca.

Taking our cue we sat down between the two girls, unslinging our backpacks and dropping them beside ourselves as we did. Sam smiled warmly to me as I sat beside her.

"This is Elissa, Jasmine and Corey," she announced, gesturing between the trio. "You've already met Sam".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jasmine." The black haired girl spoke up.

Her skin was flawlessly smooth. Piercing black eyes set atop a petite nose and taut lips. She offered a hand, first to Naomi then myself and I couldn't help but notice how lean her fingers were, along with the rest of her body. Her frame was small set, frail looking, though her firm handshake proved otherwise.

"Corey" The boy lifted a hand he was resting on in greeting.

He emanated a calm, easy going atmosphere about him. Ruggedly handsome with sandy blonde with sun streaks and tanned skin. Warm brown eyes and full lips were his best features. Broad shoulders pulled his shirt taut over his muscular chest as he leaned backward.

Two other students joined us, a boy and a girl who sat down beside the third girl.

"Elissa," she continued the introductions, ignoring the newcomers who were now eyeing Naomi and me curiously.

The girls pearl blonde hair was cropped short in a pixie cut, the style accentuating her light blue eyes, button nose and defined lips. Her fair skin was dotted with light freckles across her nose.

"These two are Brandon and Indigo," she continued, nodding toward the two new faces.

The brown haired boy gave a shy smile but remained silent. Taking her cue the curly haired girl waved.

"You can call me Go," she smiled broadly.

Her smile was dazzling against her mahogany skin, her white teeth framed by plump lips. The girls dark brown hair fell wildly around her face and striking green eyes peered from under a fringe of curls.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Emily," I smiled shyly.

"Naomi, it's a pleasure," Naomi continued, returning the kind smiles she had received.

I breathed a sigh of relief, Naomi seemed to be settling in comfortable already.

"Sup Beccy-becs" The boy I'd noticed in English class leaned over Rebecca, placing a hand on either of her shoulders.

"Get off me Finn..." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders to loosen his grip.

"Ah it's the new ladies... Hello lovely ladies." Finn bowed mockingly, winking as he did.

"You know... I just realised Naomi... Your name backwards is I moan," he continued, teasing. "So tell me... Is that true?"

Naomi bristled slightly, cocking her head to one side as she smiled dryly.

"Guess _you'll_ never know."

I blushed, reading into her words.

"Ohh... I get it... You two right?" He pointed from Naomi to me, smiling wryly.

"Oh shut up Finn." Elissa interrupted his banter.

"What? I'm just asking a question," he raised his arms in mock innocence. "Not that I have a problem with it. Do you Liss?"

He directed his teasing to the blonde girl who rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Finn... Seriously... Shut up," chimed Indigo.

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna go have a ciggy. Anyone want to join?" His question was met with silence.

"Corey mate, you really gonna ignore your old friends request? Brandon?... Come on... I just wanna spend time with my favourite boys."

Corey sighed and brushed his hands off on his trousers.

"I'll come if Brandon wants to," he sighed.

Finn looked to Brandon with convincing puppy dog eyes as he clasped his hands, begging. Corey rolled his eyes and punched Brandon's arm lightly.

"Come on, let's just go to shut him up."

The three boys left, Finn turning back to wink as they strolled away.

* * *

The rest of the day sped past. A double maths lesson followed by lunch where we once again met with the group from recess. We'd already become comfortable with them, sharing stories and reacting to their recounts. Our last lesson was a free study lesson, the school allowed students with last periods as free study to leave early.

Most of the students we had met at lunch also had a free study period last and we ran into them at the building exit.

"Tuesdays we go down to the beach and grab something to eat, do you guys want to come?" Rebecca asked as we walked with the group out of the school grounds.

"Sure," Naomi replied for us both.

"Great, you'll get a ride with Corey or myself. Usually we only take one car but seeming as our group has grown by two we can't fit everyone in one car anymore." Rebecca laughed and I pictured four people crammed into the back seat.

"We'll drop you back here in time for your bus if you need," she continued.

"Oh that won't be necessary I'll be driving us home." Naomi admitted.

"Ok well I'll drop you back at your car then, no rush to get back in that case right?" She questioned.

"Not for me," Naomi looked to me.

I shook my head.

"Either," I smiled eagerly.

Indigo and Finn rode with Corey. Elissa, Naomi and myself rode with Rebecca. We were informed that both Jasmine and Brandon had Commerce as a last subject and for that reason couldn't make the Tuesday trips.

The day was warm for winter, the cloudless sky allowing the sun's full exposure. Rebecca pulled up beside Corey and we were provided a breathtaking view as the calm water washed gently onto the white sand. A variety of independent food stores were lined up across the road behind us, facing the water.

"Decided yet?" Elissa squeezed gently between Naomi and myself.

"I think I might just get an ice cream, the flavours look delicious," I admitted, looking to the variety laid out on display.

"Me too." Naomi nodded in agreement.

"It's nice weather for it, plus the ice cream here is really good, I might get one too... Not that I need it." She sighed, pinching the skin on her lean arm.

I snorted in amusement at her overcritical comment.

After much insisting, Naomi caved and let me invite her for ice cream. I used the excuse of her having paid for my ticket at the cinema previously. I blushed, remembering that was the day we had shared our first kiss.

The time passed quickly, as we all sat on the beach relaxing to the sea breeze and warm sun. Corey and Finn had removed their socks and shoes, folding their pants to their knees as they stepped into the shallow white wash. We ended the trip early with Elissa remembering she had to be home in time to babysit her younger brother while her parents were out.

* * *

Naomi pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks for the lift." I smiled as I pecked Naomi on the cheek in a thankful gesture.

"Don't mention it, I'll be here the same time tomorrow." Naomi smiled and pulled the handbrake.

"How'd you like your first day at school?" I asked.

"I really enjoyed it, plus I got to be with you all day," she beamed.

I blushed and opened the door, exiting the vehicle. I hesitated before shutting the door.

"Nao?"

She looked to me, both humour and affection in her smile as I tried out the nickname timidly.

"Drive safe," I continued before shutting the door.

I stood, a hand raised in farewell as I watched her reverse back onto the road before waving a goodbye and driving home.


	8. Acceptance

**A/N**

It's been a while I know, things ended up piling on top of each other, (Uni, Work, Major commitments) and I've had minimal time for myself these past couple of months. I've been working on two chapters during this time, so I'm hoping I can upload the next one shortly after. If you've stuck with me since my last upload thank you.

_Thanks for reading/Reviewing/Suggesting, I always appreciate it!_

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

School was becoming ritual as the months flew by, uneventful for the most part. Both Naomi and I were adjusting quickly to the new country. Things between the two of us remained affectionate but distanced as we traded each others' company for the barrage of assignments. In all honesty most of our time spent together was to study for tests or was spent around our friends.

I sighed, tapping a pen to the lecture pad I had been scribbling notes on. This was not how I'd usually spend my Saturdays. Back in Roundview they never had this many assessments, nor did they really care about your mark anyway. It was only a few more weeks until we would have a break from the torrent of assessments. Term holidays were teasing, so close yet obscured by the mounting pressure of school and I found myself sighing again, unable to relax ahead of time. My phone buzzed and lit up beside the text book I was working from and I set aside my pen, reading the text from Naomi.

_I'm dying over here Emsy, I honestly don't know how you handled a social life and school. I'm actually starting to regret pushing mum to enrol me... On the bright side of things, two weeks until the spring term holidays! Anyway! If you are willing to of course, can I steal you away from those textbooks tomorrow? x_

I chuckled lightly. It wasn't like Naomi to be overwhelmed by anything very easily. Though I suppose school is very different to home tutoring. I smiled as I tapped out a reply.

Haha, it's a struggle for me too don't think it's not! Yup! Two weeks couldn't come sooner.

I shifted my gaze to my textbooks guiltily. One day break couldn't hurt. Naomi and I had minimal contact all week, school and the drives to and from being the only time we'd spent together. I smiled in anticipation and typed out the rest of my reply.

_Please oh prince, save me from the foul clutches of these evil textbooks!_

English classes were definitely taking their toll on my mental state and I laughed weakly at the reference to our class textbook before hitting send. Idly picking up my pen again I tapped the ball point against the paper, leaving small dots where it had landed. My absentmindedness was interrupted by a reply from Naomi.

_Oh dear princess, thou art but the fairest in all the land. Oh how gladdened am I to hear such words depart thy lips, it would make me no happier a prince than to spend the morrow with such beautiful a maiden as thee... We seriously need a break from studies don't we... Ha... So, I'll be at yours around 10 then?_

I snorted as I read the reply blushing at the compliment within the text. I leaned back on my chair, tossing aside my pen, it was late already and now was for certain I would achieve little study if I tried. Even after several months I still felt butterflies at the thought of spending time with Naomi.

_Ahaha, It sure looks that way... 10 sounds good, I'll see you then! :)_

I hit send once more, smiling as I pictured a relaxed day with her. Though it had been several months and Naomi and I were confident about our relationship at home, in public we were both distant. Fearful of being judged or mocked, or worse hurting the other by such ridicule. We maintained an unintentional and unspoken boundary while in public or around our friends, of which none had hinted they knew about our relationship since Finn's comment on our first day. Which for the time being, suited us.

Naomi and I exchanged texts a while longer, wishing each other goodnight when I admitted my eyes were closing on their own. I rolled over, dropping my phone onto its charger, exhausted mentally from the week of concentrated study. I'd slept soundlessly, waking up at some point during the night to kick off my thick blanket as I grew sweaty beneath it.

* * *

In going to bed early I had earned an early start to the day and when I appeared in the kitchen at 7am, my dad looked up from his coffee, amazed.

"You're up early for a Sunday", he noted as I switched the kettle to boil and proceeded to open the fridge, exploring the shelves for anything that caught my appetite.

"I went to bed early" I replied blankly, fruitless in my searching.

I closed the fridge and opened the pantry absentmindedly, repeating the process.

"I was just about to make breakfast actually", my dad interrupted my hunt and I turned to him, closing the pantry door, nodding a thank you at the unspoken offer.

"I'll be out most of the day, I'm not sure when I'll be back", He withdrew a frying pan from beneath the stove. "Can you manage dinner?"

"No problem", I nodded once, sitting down on a kitchen bench to watch him work.

"So how's school treating you?" He paused briefly before continuing, "I haven't seen Naomi around in a while, is everything ok with you two?" The concern on his voice was apparent and I replied defensively.

"It's been busy, hence the lack of social life... Naomi is coming over today actually..." The kettle bell rang, telling me it had boiled and I pulled a cup from the cupboard, popping a teabag into it as I poured the boiling water over the sachet.

There was a brief silence before he spoke.

"I uh... I know that it's a bit different with you... Being... Having a girlfriend. But I still want you to take care... With things". He looked at the bacon, sizzling in the pan in embarrassment.

"Dad..." I started, my face flushed in mutual embarrassment.

"I know Ems, I'm sorry, I just... Your mother and I never spoke to you about things and well I know things are different in your circumstances but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful." He cracked two eggs into the pan, still avoiding eye contact.

An awkward silence filled the room for what seemed like hours before he spoke again.

"Well... Anyway, now that I can tick 'the talk' off my parenting list, how about some breakfast?" He hurriedly announced in an attempt to change the air of awkwardness.

"Please", I urged, producing two plates from the cabinet.

* * *

Dad left just past 9, leaving me to my thoughts with an hour before Naomi arrived. I sighed and lay on my bed lazily. I had left the balcony doors open, relaxing as I enjoyed the freshness with which the breeze carried. My thoughts travelled back to breakfast and what dad had said. I blushed crimson, still embarrassed by his prying.

Now that I think of it, Naomi and I haven't really done much else other than share a few kisses and although it was my own fault for being so shy, I couldn't help but sour my expression with the thought that she never even tried to take anything further. I wondered why that was the case before my thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. I hadn't heard Naomi's car pull up but sure enough one peek out of the balcony window confirmed she had.

"Hey" She smiled broadly before being cut off mid greeting.

I squeezed her tightly, sending a puff of air from her lungs. She steadied herself against my weight and returned the embrace. It was unhurried, we hadn't had time for any affection along the week.

"Now don't forget to do that along the week", I ordered as I pulled away.

"Yes Ma'am", Naomi replied humoured by my sour expression.

"Now, come in", I pulled Naomi by her hand into the house, shutting the door behind her.

"I could get used to dominant Emily", she winked and I blushed, releasing her hand.

I grew silent, suddenly remembering the conversation from earlier in the morning. My blush grew yet deeper when I looked to find Naomi staring intently at me. Hurriedly I turned to the kettle, switching it on before offering tea.

"I'd love tea", she responded, sitting herself on a kitchen stool.

I busied myself with the task, ignoring Naomi. I was unable to look at her without feeling embarrassed. Naomi noticed my avoidance and tentatively questioned.

"Is something wrong?" I could hear her rise from the stool and approach me when I made no effort to respond.

I shook my head, unable to speak through the lump in my throat for fear my voice would break. I was overcome by such sudden sadness and struggling against the tears that were threatening to flow.

I knew why I was upset. It was dads talk with me that made me realise just how different we were and no matter where we were, our relationship was always going to be different. To some even wrong or disgusting, even a thing of ridicule. My efforts were futile and the first tear began to make a slow crawl down my cheek. I breathed deeply, struggling to maintain my composure.

I could feel Naomi beside me and shied from the proximity somewhat. Lightly, she placed a hand atop mine before asking once more.

"Are you alright?" The concern in her voice hinted sadness and that alone was enough to break my resolve.

My shoulders shook through silent sobs, the tears now flowing freely down my cheeks. Gently Naomi turned me to face her. Her features softened in sympathy and she hugged me firmly.

"It's ok", she ran a hand over my hair as she whispered the assurance.

"Talk to me, what happened", her embrace tightened as she wrapped herself around me defensively, cupping my head with one hand and pulling my shoulders toward her with the other, "Please Em". Her voice was a hushed whisper beside my ear.

When I made no effort to speak Naomi continued.

"When I see you sad, It hurts me too, please talk to me Emsy", with those words, she released her hold, planting a kiss on my cheek as she withdrew to arms length.

I held onto several deep breaths before making any effort to speak. Naomi watched patiently, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"I'm just... We're not normal..." Another wave of sobs broke free and I forced them back down before continuing.

"We never will be... And, I'm tired... Tired of having to pretend we're not what we are to everyone else..." Naomi breathed deeply upon hearing my words, fighting her own tears back before pulling me into a hug once more.

The kettle bell chimed but we remained in a silent embrace for several more seconds before Naomi spoke again.

"I'm so sorry... I thought that's what you wanted... Em, I'm so stupid... I thought you weren't ready". Her voice cracked slightly as she hushed the words before withdrawing, firmly grasping each shoulder.

"I don't care what anyone says Emily... Fuck what people think", I looked to her, surprised as she spat the words, Naomi rarely swore, in fact I could count the occasions on one hand.

"I don't care what anyone thinks of me", she continued, "I didn't want you to get hurt Em".

Her eyes grew softer as she looked into my own.

"I love you", those words brought forth yet more tears, but I smiled, my sobs mixed with laughter as she hugged me once more.

"Come on", Naomi ordered, wiping her thumbs beneath my eyes gently and taking my hand in hers.

I was taken slightly aback by the sudden change in demeanour, but before I could question her actions she had left me standing by the front door before dashing up stairs to where I guessed was my room. Remerging a moment later, around the corner of the staircase holding my bag.

"Let's go", she smiled broadly, excitement in her voice.

Once more she took my hand, leading me out of the front door and to her car.

"Where are we-" I was interrupted by Naomi's answer.

"You'll see", she grew in excitement as I entered the vehicle beside her.

After a silent ride we arrived at the beach. Naomi looked to me, smiling as she gave me a wink. I exited the vehicle slowly, still perplexed by the rushed decision. Before I could think more on it, Naomi was by my side, closing the passengers door as she held out a hand for me to take.

"I did offer to be your prince charming today did I not?", she smirked, her usual lopsided grin was as contagious as ever and I found myself returning the smile as I took her hand.

Naomi's smile broadened as she leaned in, her lips pressed firmly against mine as she purposefully publicised her affection. Pulling away after several long seconds, her face was one of complete joy as she lead me toward the beach.

* * *

We walked in the whitewash a fair distance before I noticed a pearlescent shell being dragged back to sea by the receding waves. Picking it up to examine it further I noticed a semi formed pearl within. The shell no longer resembled an oyster shell, months if not years of rolling across the ocean floor had seen to it that all which remained was the pearlescent layering. Naomi, sensing I was no longer by her side rejoined me, taking interest to the shell in my hand.

"Pretty", she commented leaning over my shoulder as I traced a finger over the would be pearl.

I smiled, her closeness in public no longer daunted me and I pocketed the pearl before turning to face her.

"Why thank you", I replied, purposely misunderstanding the direction of her remark.

"The shell too of course", she winked knowingly.

I opened my mouth to say more before being hit with a dozen speckles of sea water as Naomi splashed me. I opened my mouth in protest and shock only to be hit with several more droplets. with a huff of irritation I splashed her back, cupping more water in my hands than I had intended.

Naomi was caught off guard and now it was her turn to wear the mask of shock as I watched in mixed horror and amusement as her expression changed. I put a hand over my mouth, hiding my grin and muffling my chuckles. Her demeanour had changed and a glint of wickedness touched her eyes before she leered. Anticipating what her next action would be I backed off hastily, she followed, slow in her approach, like a predator would its prey.

I dodged with a shrill squeal as she cupped both hands into the water, dragging a large amount of sea water up with them. I managed to dodge the main body of water but was caught by a handful of breakaway droplets. Before she had the chance to repeat the action I dashed up the sand toward the boardwalk. Naomi was faster than I anticipated, fuelled by a sadistic humour. She made a lunge for my arm, her grip slipping as I tugged away laughing. I changed direction in an attempt to lose her, Naomi anticipated the turn and lunged once more, this time wrapping her arms around my waist in a gentle tackle.

I was caught off balance and tumbled to the sand, rolling onto my back and laughing in childlike amusement. Naomi followed the action and we spent several seconds composing ourselves before Naomi commented.

"You're almost too fast for me". The words came out in a puff, the effort of the sprint working her lungs.

I chuckled again before turning my head toward her, watching her chest rise and fall as she caught her breath.

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds themselves!" A familiar voice broke the silence and I turned to see Finn standing before me.

He wore nothing but loose fitting swim shorts and showed off an impressively lean muscled body. Though teasing in his greeting, he wore a friendly smile as he looked from myself to Naomi.

"What brings you two to the beach today?" He questioned, shifting his eyes between the two of us deliberately.

Before either of us could respond a second familiar voice called out.

"Finn, stop bothering every girl you see..." Several seconds later Elissa was beside Finn, she wore a two piece bathing suit and held a Frisbee in one hand.

"Sorry about him-" She started before looking to us, blushing as she recognised both Naomi and myself.

"Oh! Hey", she finished, surprised.

"Oh please, don't stop what you were doing", Finn grinned mischievously.

"Ignore him", Elissa sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What? Don't be so jealous" He teased Elissa.

Her blush deepened in embarrassment before she cleared her throat.

"I didn't know you two were going to be at the beach today, if I'd known I would have invited you", she paused to look to me apologetically before continuing, "I didn't really want anyone to think I didn't care about my exams, that and I really didn't want to be seen with this one". She pointed an accusing thumb toward Finn who acted hurt by the remark.

"Oh, no don't be, we actually came here on a whim" laughed Naomi in understanding. "To be honest studies have been pretty intense the past week, we thought we could use a break for a day".

Elissa smiled in thanks at her understanding.

"You girls up for a bit of frisbee?" Finns grin returned and he winked to Elissa before continuing, "I'll be on blondies team", he nodded toward Naomi.

Being her usual diplomatic self, her face gave away no emotion as she stood up, wiping the sand off her shorts. She smiled weakly to me before shrugging as I followed suit.

"Hold up", she announced as I began to follow Finn and Elissa.

I turned, questioning the request. Naomi pat the back of my shorts, winking as she walked off ahead of me.

"You had a little sand", she called back humorously.

I blushed, turning to view my backside for any more sand before catching up with the three of them.

* * *

We lost track of time, somehow spending 4 hours with Elissa and Finn. We'd played Frisbee, had lunch together and talked about the stress of exams before I realised I had to get home to make dinner. I apologised and offered that we meet up again soon before turning to leave with Naomi.

"Finn's actually a lot smarter than he makes out to be... I was surprised", Naomi commented as I shut the passenger side door behind me and she turned the ignition.

"I didn't think he cared about his studies very much. As it turns out he's a bigger nerd than you", I laughed heartily before being slapped playfully by Naomi.

"What?... It's true." I chuckled, "You've had straight A's in every subject so far".

"So have you..." She rolled her eyes in mock irritation.

"Uh... Not true... I got 78% in my last P.D.H.P.E exam", I rebutted.

She let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Anyway, thanks for today", I smiled, remembering how easily she had changed my mood.

"Anytime", Naomi returned a warm smile and we drove in comfortable silence the remainder of the ride home.


	9. To a Bad Start

**A/N**

I always start these with some form of excuse as to why it's been a while, only this time I have none and my only excuse is that I've been lazy these past few months. I kind of knew how I wanted this chapter to go but I couldn't seem to express it in the words that fit so I kind of gave up. Anyway a break did me well I guess, (though we'll see how long the next update takes…).

_Suggestions/ reviews are appreciated as always__ :)_

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

The schools great hall was quiet save for the scribbling of pen against paper and the occasional sniffles of those caught off guard by the sudden weather change. I glanced at the clock momentarily, thirty minutes left of this exam, thirty minutes until term holiday freedom. I shook my head and glanced back down at my paper. Concentrate Em. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Naomi, several chairs down the row, she smiled and winked as I looked up to her. I smiled, blushing as I hastily turned my attention back to the essay which lay incomplete before me.

An entire grade crammed into the great hall made the already blistering weather harder to cope with. Even though the fans whirred with as much force as they could muster, the air was heavy with humidity and the aroma of sweat. I tapped my pen next to an unfinished paragraph in thought before falling back into a scribbling trance.

* * *

"Time's up, Pens down", notified Mrs. Heathery, a supervising teacher.

I hadn't noticed the time go by and somehow managed to finish the essay mere moments before the announcement.

"Pens down, face the front please", she repeated clicking a finger toward a student still writing frantically.

I looked over to Naomi who, feeling my gaze upon her turned to face me. She turned her head in a silent question of how I went and I smiled, giving her two thumbs up before nodding back the silent question. She shrugged and shook her hand in a gesture indicating she was unsure. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Naomi would be worried that she didn't do well and of course score at the top of the class. She smirked at my reaction and waited for my attention once more.

Mouthing words as she performed gestures to go along with the action; 'After, do you want to go to get lunch?' She ended the series of gestures with a open palmed shrug. I nodded and smiled.

We were dismissed by columns shortly after and I met up with Naomi outside.

"Oh thank god that's over", I sighed as I rested my head on Naomi's shoulder.

"Preaching to the choir I'm afraid", she laughed, embracing me in a hug.

"You two at it as usual".

I didn't have to turn to know who the voice belonged to. Finn's trademark skate shoes appeared in my line of sight and I removed my head from Naomi's shoulder, feigning a sarcastic smile.

"How did you go?" Naomi questioned him and he shrugged.

"I don't know really, could go either way", he gave a lopsided grin and shrugged with one shoulder before nodding back to Naomi and myself. "And you two?"

We both gave a similar response before being joined by the rest of our group of friends. The same question was repeated several times between each member followed by expressions of joy at having finished the term.

"So I'm holding a house party at mine this weekend, to celebrate starting our final year and all", announced Finn, "I'll text you all the details later but keep Saturday free okay?"

There was a buzz of excitement between the group of friends and the students who had overheard the news. Samantha pushed herself between Naomi and I, capturing each of us by the wrist before speaking.

"Hey you guys, we're going to go down to the beach for lunch, you coming?" She beamed the question and I couldn't help but be affected by her contagious happiness.

I nodded once to Naomi in confirmation before answering for the both of us.

"Sure, sounds good" I smiled as she clapped her hands enthusiastically.

* * *

We spent the better half of the afternoon enjoying each other's company and taking in the atmosphere. Knowing that the worst of the year was behind us added to the carefree feel the day held.

Though it was a Thursday there was no shortage in people along the beach. It seemed most of students in our grade had the same idea of visiting the beach as a post exam stress relief. Elissa, Rebecca, Naomi and I all sat tanning what lower parts of our legs we could modestly expose to the sun, while Jasmine and Indigo discussed their responses for the previous exam amongst themselves.

I was startled when a soccer ball curved toward me, missing my head by inches. Moments later, an ashen haired boy appeared, apologizing profusely, wearing a smile of both embarrassment and humor.

"I'm really sorry" the boy repeated again for a fourth time as I handed him the ball, still recovering.

"No, it's fine," I laughed in embarrassment as he received the soccer ball.

"Maybe watch where you kick that thing next time…" Rebecca chimed in, a sarcastic smile touched her lips as she rolled her eyes.

The boy nodded his understanding as he gave a genuine sounding apology to Rebecca. He was tall, broad shouldered with an olive complexion, large hazel eyes set alongside high cheekbones atop a strong jaw. Wide lips and a petite nose complimented his 'textbook model' appearance.

"Lucas," he offered a hand to me as he tucked the ball under his idle arm.

I blushed, glancing over to Naomi before taking the proffered hand. Naomi smirked, an eyebrow raised as she watched the exchange.

"Nice to meet you," I replied as I withdrew my hand, glancing over to Naomi once more.

"Likewise," he responded before continuing, "I go to Feddero".

I smiled, nodding that I knew his school. Feddero was a private, all boys high school set atop the cliffs; a few kilometers walk from the beach. I briefly noted that he must have a comfortable household income in order to attend such a prestigious college. Though Feddero wasn't classed as a top achieving school in terms of academics it was a strong contender against tough competition. They excelled in sports and extracurricular activities where there academics did not.

A second boy, familiar in appearance approached, wearing the same uniform Lucas did. He stopped beside him, smiling to Naomi as he pushed a shoulder into Lucas'. Lucas turned briefly to the newcomer before speaking.

"This is Jarrod", I smiled to him as he waved once in greeting, returning a broad smile of his own.

Jarrod was of a darker complexion than Lucas, his features, though less refined were still pleasant. The boy ran a hand through his tousled brown hair distractedly before speaking.

"How do you do, sorry about-" he nodded to me, "-the ball," Jarrod finished the apology with an embarrassed laugh.

I shook my head, smiling.

"It's fine, really".

"Jay?" His attention was taken from me as Brandon called out to the boy, pausing the game of football he played with Finn and Corey.

The boys smile grew as Brandon approached.

"Hey Cuz," he said before embracing Brandon.

Realization dawned and I understood why Jarrod had a familiar look about him, being Brandon's cousin he shared a similar skin tone and features akin to that of Brandon.

"When did you get back?... I thought you moved over to New Zealand," Brandon's face was a mix of joy and bewilderment.

"Yeah…"Jarrod's expression turned to one of melancholy before he continued, "Mum and dad… Uh well they needed some time, so I came back here with mum… Only just got back… About a month ago."

"…Sorry to hear that…" Brandon lay a hand on the boys shoulder before continuing, "But it's good to have you back, you should have called."

"Yea, I guess I never got around to it, what with exams two weeks after I got back", he replied, shrugging apologetically.

"Em," my attention was taken from the conversation the two boys shared as Naomi lay a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I'll head home, I'm not feeling too great all of a sudden," she smiled apologetically.

I nodded my understanding before standing up to brush the sand from my skirt. As Naomi followed suit.

"We're going to head home, Naomi isn't feeling to great," I notified Rebecca and Elissa before turning to Naomi.

"Sorry," Naomi added in a weak voice.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, concerned by her suddenly sluggish movements.

She nodded, wiping a hand across her forehead weakly.

"Are you sure? You look faint," I noted, examining her condition.

"Yeah…" Naomi staggered slightly as she answered and I hurried to support her, she gratefully let her body weight rest against my shoulder.

"Do you want some water?" Jasmine had watched the exchange and now voiced her concern, offering a water bottle to Naomi who shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she managed a weak smile before looking back to me in a silent plead.

I took my cue and we walked in step to her car parked nearby.

"Are you sure you can drive like that?" I asked as I gave her room to remove her car keys from her pocket.

She shook her head before closing her eyes and swaying off balance. I hurried to support her once more, removing the keys from her hand as I helped her into the passenger's seat.

"Thanks…" Naomi's voice was scarcely more than a whisper as I sat down into the driver's seat.

I had driven Naomi's car on occasion but somehow I felt uneasy. Mid-way to our destination I understood why. I'd never actually been in Naomi's house. I'd waited outside in her car as she hurried to pick up something she'd forgotten but never was I invited in. I felt a sudden pang of hurt as I realized, but looking at Naomi in her current state masked the feeling with one of concern.

We arrived at her house, a two story, modern seaside villa. I hesitated before getting out to help Naomi.

"I…Uhm…Is…" I paused, unsure what exactly it was I wanted to say.

Naomi looked at me, confused and exhausted before I shook my head and helped her to the front door. She fumbled with the key several times before I took over. Once more I hesitated as I swung open the door, revealing a spacious wooden floored hallway leading to a carpeted mahogany staircase. Naomi shuffled through the threshold and I closed the door uncertainly, unsure of what to do.

"Em?…" Naomi rested against the wall several meters ahead of me and I took my place by her side once more.

"I'm here," I rested my hand on the small of her back, supporting her as she led the way up the stairs to her room.

I was amazed by how spacious and clean the house was. Though open, the house felt cozy and well decorated. She pushed open the door, revealing a spacious bedroom. A neat king size bed sat in the centre of the main wall and a windowed balcony to the coast made up another wall. I led her to the bed before depositing her bag beside her table.

"What do you feel?" I questioned, troubled by her condition as she stretched along her bed.

She breathed deeply several times before giving a weak answer.

"…I don't know… Nauseous… Dizzy…"

"I'll go get you some water…" I offered.

Naomi didn't respond and I took it as a cue to do as much. It took me several steps toward her doorway before I realized I had no idea where the kitchen was.

"Uh… Where's the kitchen?" I asked, embarrassed.

"…Downstairs…follow the hallway down…"

I nodded once before striding through the threshold and down the staircase. Her house really was beautifully decorated. Modern furniture adorned an open lounge room to the right. I continued down the hallway before reaching a dining area with a modern, open kitchen. I opened several cabinets, mentally apologizing for the intrusion, before coming across some neatly stacked glasses.

* * *

"Sorry it took so long" I apologized as I sat on Naomi's bed beside her, offering the glass as she sat up enough to accept it.

"Thanks," she hushed, weakly clasping the glass between both hands and sipping from the chilled water.

I pushed a strand of hair from her eyes, behind her ear as she placed the glass on her bedside. She smiled weakly, blushing slightly as my hand lingered.

"Will you stay tonight?" She questioned shyly, her blush intensified and she averted her eyes.

Shy Naomi was such a rare sight to me. I couldn't help but feel a pang of affection that tore at my chest each time I witnessed her blushing in embarrassment. It was hard for me to believe I could affect her in such a way when it was usually the other way around. She took my hand in hers weakly, looking to me expectantly when I didn't answer.

"Of course… If it's ok with your mum…" I added the last part hesitantly as I remembered I had never actually been invited into Naomi's house.

Naomi smiled shyly.

"My mum is on another business trip… I have the house to myself for a week or so…" Naomi replied.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say or why I suddenly felt nervous.

I blushed and looked down to my hand, Naomi's fingers entwined with my own.

"Ok… I'll call my dad and let him know" I smiled, embarrassed before excusing myself to make the phone call.

* * *

Naomi seemed to fall back into her exhausted state by the time I returned.

"You should really try and sleep, we can go to the doctors tomorrow if you still feel unwell," I returned to my seat beside her.

Naomi smiled weakly but didn't say anything as she took my hand in her own once more before closing her eyes. I smiled, using my free hand to gently stroke her hair causing her to sigh. It didn't take long before Naomi's clasp around my hand weakened and her breathing slowed to a relaxed, sleep induced rhythm.

I watched Naomi for a short while. She really was perfection. My eyes gazed upon her face in awe, taking in each detail. Two small beauty spots sat above her left cheek bone, light freckles dotted themselves across her nose and a small, faded scar rested on her right cheek. I briefly wondered how she had obtained the mark before my eyes were drawn downward. A silver necklace adorned her slender neck, its pendant rested neatly on the shelf of her bosom.

I blushed, looking away hastily. My inner voice laughed at my perversion. Though Naomi was my girlfriend I still felt weird watching her as she slept. I sighed as I looked at Naomi's alarm clock. It was already five in the evening. I unhooked my bra from beneath my blouse before taking my place beside Naomi, beneath the covers.


	10. Those Three Words

**A/N**

_So the last few chapters have been pretty slow paced. I thought I'd make this one more centered on Naomi and Emily again._

_Reviews/ Comments/ Criticism/ Suggestions are more than welcome. Thanks for reading! :)_

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, my arm draped protectively over Naomi as she slept facing me. I turned to glance at the clock, 03:36

"Em-" Naomi muttered and I shifted back over to check on her.

Both her voice and body language confirmed she was in a limbo between sleep and wakefulness. I held the back of my hand to her forehead, it was warm but seemed to match my own temperature. I sighed a breath of relief.

"Em-" She muttered again, her brow furrowing slightly when I didn't respond.

"I'm here," I stroked her hair gently, removing the wisps that lay across her features.

Naomi smiled slightly, her features relaxing as she drifted back into her slumber.

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight. It took several moments before I realized Naomi was no longer by my side. I pat the now empty bed where Naomi had lay, cold. I panicked momentarily before I heard quiet singing from downstairs, rolling over to check the time before dragging myself from the sheets. 11:34 am.

"Naomi?" My voice was husky in its morning state, I called once more with no response.

At the end of the bed was a pair of warm looking slipper socks, a pair of tights and a jumper. I assumed Naomi had left them out for me to change into. I smiled as I changed into her clothes, discarding my uniform in it's place. The jumper smelled like her and I inhaled her scent happily.

As I made my way down the staircase the sweet smell of pancakes tempted my appetite and I breathed deeply as I listened to the beautiful vocals. I wondered momentarily if it really was Naomi. Sure enough when I entered the kitchen, Naomi stood, manning the stove top, headphones over her ears as she sang along to the music.

"Morning…" My greeting was hesitant and I huddled into the over sized hoodie, uncertain of my intrusion.

Naomi jumped slightly, removing her headphones before turning to me, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"Good morning," she took in the change of clothes and smiled cheerfully. "Thanks by the way… For taking care of me yesterday, I think I was just exhausted from the exam stress".

"Don't mention it, you did the same for me," I answered, blushing in embarrassment.

There was a momentary silence before Naomi spoke once more.

"Pancakes?" She nodded to the frying pan.

I nodded enthusiastically at the offer as she pulled the last one off the pan and onto a plate which already held a small stack.

"I didn't know you sang so beautifully".

Naomi blushed at the compliment but didn't reply, busying herself with withdrawing utensils and spreads.

"How come I've never heard you sing before?" Though I was curious, the question was tentative.

She shrugged, smiling shyly but avoided eye contact.

"Well…I'd like to hear you sing more often," I smiled encouragingly, laughing shyly, "I think-"

"Just drop it!" Naomi snapped back suddenly, throwing down her utensils which clattered noisily against her plate.

The sound and sudden rage startled me and I visibly jumped. Opening my mouth to speak as Naomi angrily pushed herself from under the counter, leaving the bar stool empty. I was left with a flood of emotions, beyond confused. Naomi had stormed off back to her room, slamming the door loudly behind her. I slid myself from the stool after mulling over the scene for a moment.

Hesitating at her bedroom door, I raised my hand to knock. From within I could hear quiet sobs.

"Nay?" I paused before knocking gently on the door.

I waited, no response. I repeated the action once more with the same outcome.

"Naomi… I'm coming in…" I hesitated several more seconds before entering the room.

Naomi lay face down on her bed, her body shook in silent sobs and I felt a pain in my chest as I watched her in such a state. I sat down carefully beside her, quiet for several seconds.

"Nay…" I held my hand over her head uncertainly before lowering it to stroke her hair gently.

There was no response and I could feel my own tears starting to form.

"…I'm sorry… I don't really know what I did… But I'm really sorry…" My voice cracked slightly as I watched the person I cared so much for crying before me.

This was my fault. I'd somehow upset Naomi and I didn't even know how. I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes, making their salty trails as they slid down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" I said again through sobs of my own.

I hated to see her upset, and knowing it was my own fault made the feeling of pain worse as it muddled with the guilt I felt.

There was silence save for my own sniffling.

"…Cael…" Naomi's voice was no more than a horse whisper, the name did nothing to untangle my jumbled thoughts.

"…His name was Cael…" Naomi turned her face to me.

Though I hadn't seen my own reflection I could tell her red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks were a mirror of my own.

She sat up slowly, pulling her knees to her chest.

"…He was… My brother…" She continued, the tears creeping slowly along her smooth skin.

Though I didn't yet understand what she was trying to say, I felt it was something which I shouldn't interrupt. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"… He would play guitar for me… He taught me to play you know…" Naomi laughed through a sob, wiping a sleeve over her eyes.

Even in her current state, Naomi was beautiful. But her words did nothing to lessen my confusion.

"…He was- … He passed away seven years ago…"

With the final statement my eyes grew wide in horror. I had no knowledge of Naomi having any siblings. My face displayed the shock I felt on the inside and my mouth formed a slack jawed 'oh'.

Naomi looked to me, her blue eyes displaying the torture she felt within. Before I could think my body reacted, crushing itself into her own as I grasped her in a tight embrace. It took several moments before Naomi returned the embrace, sobbing into my shoulder.

I don't know how long we stayed in each others' arms. Seconds, minutes.

"I'm so sorry… I had no idea," I finally broke the silence, loosening my grip around Naomi.

"No… I'm sorry…" Naomi replied after a brief pause, "I… I didn't mean to go off on you like that… It's just-"

"You don't need an excuse," I cut her off, holding myself back at arms length to look into her eyes.

She smiled slightly before leaning in to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head upon my shoulder.

"I'm here to talk… If you ever want…" I added cautiously.

She smiled but said no more.

* * *

The event had sapped us of all strength and we'd fallen asleep once more. The buzzing of my phone woke me in the late afternoon. I knew it would be my father checking up on me. Sure enough the caller I.D. displayed, confirmed my suspicions and the phone lit up with the name 'Dad'.

"Hello?" Naomi was still asleep and I whispered the greeting as I dragged myself gently from under the covers, careful not to rouse her.

_"Em?" _

"Hey dad, could you just hold up one second?" I stepped lightly toward the bedroom door.

_"Is everything okay?"_ He sounded audibly concerned.

"No, I mean yes, everything's fine just hold on," I hurried to reassure him, closing the bedroom door as gently as I could behind me.

"Okay sorry," I breathed a sigh of relief, raising my voice from the whisper slightly.

_"Are you still with Naomi?"_

"Yes, I'm still at her house,"

_"Is she still feeling ill? Is her mother okay with you being there?"_

"Uhm… She's in fact feeling a lot better but she's, a little upset… Her mum is actually on a business trip still but Naomi said it would be fine," I bit my lip, hoping my dad wouldn't get angry I'd left that piece of information out last night.

_"I see…" _There was a long pause before he spoke again, _"She's not upset because of something you did..."_

It wasn't a question but rather a hopeful statement.

"Uhh… Yes and no… Well it wasn't really something I knew about and-" I cut myself off. Was it really my place to tell others of Naomi's past?

"Anyway maybe it's better if I don't talk about it anymore," I finished.

_"…Okay…" _He sounded confused for a moment before he spoke again.

_"Are you coming home soon?"_

I hesitated, biting my lip nervously before speaking.

"Actually I was hoping I could stay the night again… Just to make sure she's okay…"

There was a long pause and I wondered if we got disconnected before he spoke again.

_"…Okay… But Em, be on your best behavior it's not your house…"_

"Okay Dad-"

_"And Em... Don't, don't do anything you're not ready for…"_

I blushed a deep crimson, taking several seconds to regain control of my speech.

"Dad-" I could feel my ears burn hot in embarrassment.

_"I know Em. I'm just… Worried for you is all," _His voice was hesitant and I could tell he too was embarrassed.

"I know…"

_"Okay. Well have fun and don't hesitate to call me if you feel uncomfortable". _

I smiled, at least, unlike mum he didn't linger on awkward topics.

"Sure, thanks dad, I love you," I waited for his response.

_"Love you more,"_ I smiled at his words before hanging up.

"Your dad?"

I jumped at the unexpected voice, turning to see Naomi leaning against her bedrooms' threshold.

"Yeah, sorry for waking you," I gave a shy smile, briefly wondering how much of the conversation she had heard.

"I'm a light sleeper, it's not your fault," she returned a smile before continuing, "are you hungry?"

I didn't notice until she mentioned it but we hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and it was now just past 6pm. My stomach growled at the prospect of food, answering the question for me. Naomi smirked, chuckling slightly.

"Well I'd cook but it's a little late to start now…" She paused in thought. "Lets go to that restaurant down the road, I've never been".

I hesitated, looking over the relaxed clothes I wore.

"You can borrow something off me if you'd like to change clothes," Naomi noted my hesitation.

I blushed, she always seemed to be able to read my thoughts. Naomi smiled encouragingly, waiting patiently for my response.

"Oh… Will it be okay?" I questioned.

Naomi and I had been together for just over three months now but I still felt shy when it came to her doing things for me.

"Of course," Naomi rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

* * *

Naomi took my hand in hers as we walked down the road to the restaurant. We received looks from several passersby all of which Naomi seemed oblivious to. I on the other hand grew ever more uncomfortable with the unfamiliar attention.

"Ignore it," Naomi squeezed my hand gently, smiling encouragingly to me and my eyes snapped up to meet hers.

Yet again she'd managed to read my thoughts and body language. I returned a forced smile.

"They're just not used to it… Just like you're not used to the attention," she winked as she said it.

I relaxed somewhat, taking a deep breath in determination before tightening my grip around Naomi's hand. We arrived at the restaurant shortly after and Naomi asked for a table for two. The restaurant was busy, though not packed to full capacity, after all it was a Wednesday night and the majority of the time the restaurant only filled up on weekends.

"What would you like for an entrée?" Naomi questioned when I mimicked her action of opening the menu.

"I don't mind, whatever-"

I abruptly paused my speech when Naomi stopped a passing waiter. The boy looked close to our age, no more than twenty at best.

"Hi," Naomi smiled sweetly to the boy who glanced between Naomi and myself awkwardly, visibly blushing, "so sorry to disturb you… I was wondering what you would recommend from the menu as an entrée."

The waiter held a tray of dirty dishes and almost tipped it over in nervousness when Naomi flipped her lengthy blonde hair away from her face.

"I uhm, I'm…Would..." She waited patiently as the boy struggled to form a coherent sentence.

"Calamari, it's good. Is Good. I heard it's good," the boy stumbled over his words, avoiding eye contact.

I held myself from laughing as I watched the scene unfold.

"That sounds lovely, thank you," her smile broadened and she turned back to me allowing the smitten waiter time to escape.

I snorted, rolling my eyes. Naomi looked to me perplexed.

"…What?..." She shook her head in question.

"What, what?" It was my turn to look confused, "as if you didn't notice how nervous that poor waiter was because of you".

Naomi cocked her head to one side, a puzzled smile touched her lips in a silent question.

"Not that I can blame him…" I watched as he re-emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh please… You don't think he was nervous because of me do you?" Naomi mimicked my previous action, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" The words came out more aggressive than I'd meant and I immediately regretted it, pouting my lip in irritation.

There was a pause before Naomi replied and I filled the silence by skimming the menu.

"…Have you?" She waited for me to look up, "Em, you always say and act like you're _'Nothing special' _or _'A little rounded around the edges'_ and I hate that".

Naomi sighed in frustration.

"You're beautiful Emily. No. You're perfect the way you are. I wish you could see that…It's a shame you refuse to," she shook her head in disappointment and I cringed inwardly at the unintended criticism.

I averted my eyes, returning them to the menu which lay open before me.

"Hi there, I'll be your waiter this evening, have we decided what we'd like to order," a waitress interrupted the mounting silence and Naomi quickly sent them on their way with the entrée of choice before turning her attention back to me.

"I'm sorry, Em… I just. It's so frustrating when I keep hearing you say these things, seeing the way you judge yourself, when, you really are a masterpiece".

I blushed at her words, looking up to see Naomi wearing a sad smile. There was a brief silence before I spoke.

"…You think I'm a masterpiece?" I smirked teasingly.

"I'll say it as many times as you like... You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen Emily, I just wish I could prove it to you." Naomi returned the jest playfully.

"So try," I grinned cheekily.

Naomi was taken aback by the reply momentarily and a tension grew between us.

"...I love you".

My heart skipped a beat. It was the first time either one of us had said it. My expression grew from one of surprise to happiness within a moment. Naomi held a passive gaze, judging my reaction. I fidgeted with a ring I wore, biting my lip to rein my emotions.

"I... Guess that worked," I mentally kicked myself for not replying with the same words.

Naomi smiled but I could sense she expected more than what I had replied with. I took a breath to arrange my thoughts.

"I love you too..."

There was a moment of silence and I could feel my anxiousness growing before Naomi looked back to me and beamed.


	11. An Invitation

A/N

*Cue the regular amount of excuses for why I haven't updated the story*. I know it's been a long time coming but in all honesty I've just been really busy with work and tests the past several weeks and just lacked the motivation to continue, (in other words just lazy in my spare time). I will try to update at the very least once a month from now on.

* * *

I looked over to the clock; 8:43am. The sky was clear and I lifted myself up to open the balcony doors. A cool sea breeze confronted me and I breathed the fresh air deeply. I had grown to love the feeling it gave me. It was a Saturday and school holidays, so naturally the roads were quieter than usual. Though as relaxing as being on holiday may seem it brought with it a sense of boredom and lethargy. I sighed, watching the empty horizon.

Naomi had walked me home last night and though disappointed that she hadn't invited me to stay another night, I was relieved. I blushed as my mind wandered, playing out varying scenarios that could have been. To be honest, I really had no idea what I would do if that kind of situation arose. I panicked momentarily. What If Naomi found out I had never been involved with someone and thought of me different. What if she thought of me as frigid. I don't think I could bear it if she laughed at me.

I gripped the balcony railing in nervousness. To my sister, I was a sad excuse for a teenager. "A sister from a convent", as she so lovingly put it on countless occasions. A muted buzz from my phone notified me of a text message received. I sighed, padding over to my bed where my phone still lay. I grunted in annoyance at my past self as I noticed the battery or rather lack thereof.

To my surprise, the text was from Finn. I pinned in the passcode, unlocking the phone to the message.

_Hey guys, _

_I am a man of my word. Gatho will be at mine tonight around 7pm till late. Bring your cozzy, the weather is nice and the pool is heated. If you could all bring some kind of drink or snack that would be great. If you're driving here and plan to drink you're crashing the night. I'm not having mates drive home intoxicated._

_Feel free to bring a few friends. I don't want this thing getting so out of hand the cops are called like last time. So when I say a few I only mean two or three. I don't want this to be anything big, just some close friends hanging out having some drinks and a good time. The parents and sister are over in Melbourne for a wedding so it's just me. If anything happens to ANYTHING, it's my fault. So don't bring friends you can't trust to respect my property, you know who they are. I trust you guys to respect those requests._

_Address is 97 Fairview Rd, Coral Point._

_See you soon._

I had almost forgotten about Fin's post term party... To be honest I'd much prefer to spend the night in only Naomi's company. I smirked at the idea, noticing my phone ringing only after several buzzes.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone hastily, without reading the caller I.D.

"_Hey Emsy!"_ Naomi's bright voice greeted me.

"Oh, hey Nay."

"_So… Uhm…I was wondering if you were going to Fin's get together…" _ Naomi hesitated as she asked me.

"Yeah, I mean, I got the invite too… Did you want to go?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

The more I thought about it, the more eager I became. This would be my first party in Australia. Needless to say the first party I would share with the person I was in a relationship with. I would always feel a pang of jealousy when I caught Freddie and Katie snogging in the corner of the room, at any of the multiple parties I'd attended in Bristol.

I sighed dejectedly as I thought of my friends and family back in England. It was surprising really. I hadn't really felt home sick in coming to Australia, though it had only been several months. I still kept in contact with everyone via instant messaging or Facetime but it wasn't the same being a face on a screen at a party.

"_Well… If you want to go, I want to," _Naomi laughed, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go," I laughed.

"_Okay, great, sooo… I'll be by yours to pick you up at, sayyy…six pm-ish? That will give us time to go buy something to bring."_

"Sounds good! I'll see you then," I smiled as I paced the room.

"_Okay…" _Naomi paused as if to say more, but didn't.

"Nay?"

"_Huh? Nothing sorry, just zoning out, I'll see you then… Bye!"_ She hesitated on the line for several seconds before I decided to say something.

"…Maybe I should drive if you're zoning out that much…"

I heard laughter from the other end.

"_I'll be okay, promise,"_

"…If you say so..."

"_Anyway…"_

"Hmm?"

Naomi sighed before responding.

"_I'll see you at six…"_

"Haha, okay Naomi, See you at six…"

"…_Bye"_

"Bye"

"_I love you"_

"I lo-" Naomi disconnected the call leaving my words unfinished.

I chuckled. I thought I was the nervous one. The phone vibrated in my hand and I checked the notification. A text from Naomi.

_Don't forget your swimmers._

I laughed at Naomi's fussing.

_I won't :)  
"I love you too" 3 _

I smiled as I sent the reply. Yesterday was the first time we'd actually said it to each other. I mean, really said it with meaning. I beamed as I remembered her words.

* * *

By the time 6pm rolled around I was lazing on my bed, having gotten ready by 5. I had asked my dad if it was okay to attend the party knowing his answer would be yes. Sure enough after asking the usual questions he gave his permission to go, along with the usual "Be careful and make sure you don't leave your drink unattended," speech.

The Familiar hum of Naomi's car approached the drive way and I hurried off the bed and downstairs to greet her. I pulled the door open in time to see her exiting the vehicle, gazing in awe at the tanned, slender pair of legs that wore distressed shorts.

"Hey," Naomi called as she closed the driver's side door.

"Hey," I smiled as I returned the greeting, leaning on the threshold as she approached.

"You look beautiful as ever, are you ready to go?"I blushed as she leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"You too… And yup I just need to grab my bag from my room," I replied.

"Is that Naomi?" My dad's voice echoed down the hall, he emerged from the kitchen several seconds later wielding a spatula.

"Hi Mr. Fitch," Naomi smiled as she took in the sight; a burly man wearing a pink apron.

"Hi, lovely to see you again love, do come I, I've made dinner," he turned swiftly and hurried back into the kitchen, leaving me and Naomi without the opportunity to refuse.

"Dad, we really should leave or we'll be late… We still need to go buy something to bring to the party," I objected.

"Nonsense, you've got plenty of time," he waved off my protest, pointing a greasy spatula at the clock upon the wall.

I sighed, it was pointless to argue with him when he was right, we did have time to spare. Smiling apologetically at Naomi who still looked amused by the attire he wore I set about laying out the cutlery.

Dad had made rissoles with roast potatoes and salad for a side. Naomi who always seemed impressed with my father's cooking, ate heartily, clearing her plate as fast as my dad. Though she refused seconds I wondered how someone so slim could put away food as fast as herself.

"That really was delicious, thanks Mr Finch, turns out I really was hungry after all," she laughed as she held a hand to her stomach.

"My pleasure love," dad beamed.

"Thanks for dinner dad," I added my thanks for the meal as I stood up to remove the dishes.

"Don't worry about that," he removed the plates which I'd already collected, from my hands, "go and have your fun, I'll finish up here."

"Thanks," I gratefully accepted the offer, turning to Naomi, "Shall we?"

She nodded, thanking my father once more before following me to the front door.

"Bye dad, love you!" I yelled from the entry before shutting the door behind myself and Naomi.

"This must be the place," Naomi noted as she pulled to the curbside beside a large house.

Music and laughter echoed from the garden. We had bought a variety of drinks and snacks before making our way to Fins house using the navigation system in Naomi's car.

"Nice place," she added as she pulled the hand break, ducking her head so she could see the building through the car window.

"Really…" I agreed in awe of the Modern three story house and mimicking her action.

* * *

We exited the vehicle, admiring the architecture of the building before us. As we approached the front gate we were greeted by Sam.

"Hey you guys! So glad you could make it!" She held a beer bottle in one hand as she hugged each of us with her free arm, "everyone's out back, there's drinks and a barbeque if you're hungry."

"Thanks, but we just ate," I smiled apologetically as she ushered us through the spacious house to the back veranda.

She accepted the drinks and snacks from Naomi, depositing them on a large outdoor dining set before heading back to the lounge room inside.

"Nao! Ems! How are you two beautiful ladies? Happy you made it!" Fin's enthusiastic greeting welcomed us as we stepped outside.

He wore nothing but damp swimwear shorts.

"Hey," Naomi and I replied in unison.

"Thanks for the invitation," I added.

"Of course! You're my friends! Anyway are you guys hungry? I've got some snags going here if you want," he gestured with a pair of tongs to the barbeque he was manning.

"Oh that's ok, we just ate, thank you though" I smiled apologetically.

"Maybe you want a drink?" He added, taking a swig from the beer resting beside the grill in example.

"Ah, I'm driving… Maybe if you have soft drink?" Naomi inquired.

"Of course, help yourselves, just grab whatever you want from the coolers over there," he gestured once more with the tongs to two large esky's that sat several paces away.

"Thanks," I responded for both of us.

"The pool's warm and the Jacuzzi's going if you brought your bathers."

Fin nodded to a grand, lit pool behind himself. Several familiar faces were already splashing about inside. A large ground level Jacuzzi sat off side, occupied by three people.

"You've got a lovely place, really," Naomi enthused.

"Haha, cheers, there's also a pool table inside if that's your thing," he smiled sheepishly, pointing to the house with a thumb, "I think it's free at the moment actually."

"You're a brilliant host," she laughed, smiling warmly before heading to the coolers.

"Do you want a drink?" Naomi turned to me as she leaned over the cooler.

"Sure,"

"Preference?"

"Uhm, I don't mind, whatever you decide,"

"…Em this is like a store, you come pick," she laughed, shaking her head in incredulity.

She was right, there was at least twenty different types of drinks between the two coolers. I picked an alcoholic mixer while Naomi chose a Sprite.

"Want a game?" Naomi nodded to the house where Fin had noted the pool table was.

"Sure," I nodded, twisting the cap off the bottle and discarding it on the balcony wall were several other bottle caps sat.

We passed the lounge room where Sam and Rebecca sat chatting among three other people who looked vaguely familiar. I assumed they were from our grade at school.

Rebecca smiled and waved in greeting, standing up to give us each a warm hug before returning to the conversation.

* * *

Sure enough the pool table was empty, the cues discarded offhandedly on the table. I removed them carefully, allowing Naomi to rack up the pool balls.

"Would you like to break?" She offered as she accepted the cue I offered her.

"I don't mind, you can break," I shrugged.

"You've played pool before right?" She questioned.

"Of course… Which is why I know it won't matter if I break or not," I winked, teasing Naomi.

"Oh, look at Emily, clearly very confident in her play… Alright then you're on," she grinned before lining up to take the shot.

I watched as her perfect split sunk a stripes ball. She winked, skirting around the table to sink a second one.

"So… Emily… What will you give me if I win?" She taunted, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Whatever you want from me," I returned the banter with a smirk.

Naomi blushed slightly, turning abruptly to line up her third shot. The stripes ball she had aimed for rebounded awkwardly, sinking a nearby solid colour ball instead. I snorted in amusement as Naomi's short lived streak came to an end.

"Let's see if you live up to your statement Miss Fitch," she jested.

I lined up my first shot expertly, sinking a solid ball easily and setting up a path for my next shot. I grinned, playing pool against Cook had definitely come in handy. I sank a second and then a third solid ball before Naomi spoke up.

"Not too bad Miss Fitch, but don't let the lead get to your head," she sneered.

I smiled warmly to her, before turning back to the table to sink a fourth solid ball.

"Mm, I wonder what you'll give me when _I_ win," I winked to Naomi before positioning myself for another shot.

"How about all of this?"

I looked up from the table to see her gesturing to herself. I blushed, my cheeks burning hot as my thoughts were flooded with a new image. My shot sank the cue ball and I cursed under my breath as Naomi giggled, collecting the ball and flashing a grin before lining up another shot of her own.

She sank two more stripes balls before misjudging a rebound and hitting a solid colour ball beside instead. She sighed in annoyance at her failed shot, moving aside to give me space. I sank the last of my solid colour balls before missing the eight ball shot.

"Watch my comeback," Naomi nodded in determination.

I watched, bemused as she sank another stripes ball before missing a second and knocking the eight ball into a nice position for me.

"Damn…" She cursed as she once more gave me space to line up my shot.

I easily sank the eight ball, concluding the match and causing Naomi to groan in defeat.

"Alright Miss professional, you win, take what you want," She opened her arms in offering.

"I think I will," I replied as I pulled her toward the back garden once more.


End file.
